Hermione Jasmine Whitlock
by hello.i'm.mia.black
Summary: Hermione was kidnaped and taken from her time. Her brother sets out to find her, one way or another, but he doesn't find her for 149 years. Who is her brother you ask? Well, none other than Jasper Whitlock, once human, turned vampire. Hermione/Edward
1. Kidnaping

**Kidnaping**

**August 10, 1847**

"Tag! You're it!" Hermione yelled at her brother. He turned to quickly on his heel to chase her instead and fell in the mud, flat on his face. Hermione burst into uncontrollable giggles at the sight and in turn, fell to the ground too. "You look so funny Jazz!" She giggled.

"Oh, shush now." He replied, also laughing. Jasper sat up and wiped the mud off of his face, flinging it at Hermione. She gasped indignantly.

"JASPER!"

He fell over laughing at her expression. "S-sorry, but it's funny." He gasped out. She joined in his laughter once again and threw more mud at him. "MUD FIGHT!" He joyously declared. Amelia Whitlock, the mother of the 4 year old twins Jasper and Hermione, rushed out of the house upon hearing her son yell. After seeing the scene in front of her, her two children covered head to toe in mud, she enjoyed a light chuckle. The children froze and turned their mud-covered, guilty faces to their mother.

"Now, ya'll get inside and clean up for lunch, do ya hear?"

"Yes, ma'am." They replied, saluting her and marching inside. She laughed again.

A few hours later, Hermione and Jasper, were celebrating their 4th birthday. They each got a necklace from their mother and father. They were both silver crosses, with a light green peridot on the front (August's birth stone). The back had their names engraved, the date of their birth, and a small saying. Hermione's: Our Angel, We Love You; Jasper's: Our Little Man, We Love You.

They thanked their parents and went out to the big tree, a little bit away from their house. "Hermione, never take it off."

"I promise, you too."

"I promise." They hugged. Their mother had watched their little exchange and smiled softly at them. She brought them out some lemonade. The children thanked her. She walked back in to clean up.

Hermione and Jasper were talking about their mud fight, arguing about who had won, when a man in a dark cloak appeared out of thin air directly in front of them. Hermione screamed. Amelia and David came rushing out of the house, just in time to see the man grab their daughter and disappear. The last words she said that they heard were: "JASPER! Help me!"

Jasper stood in shock. "Mother? Father? Where? What?" He was very confused and upset. Tears leaked out of his eyes. Amelia rushed forwards and wrapped him in a hug.

"David, set a search warrant out for her and that man. We have to find our daughter."

He didn't respond, instead running towards the house to call the sheriff.

**August 17, 1847**

It had been a week and there was no sign of either of them. The Whitlock house was distraught. Jasper had refused to sleep until his sister was returned, and barely ate, but he eventually gave in and ate, his stomach driving him crazy, and sleep eventually over took him as well.

**September 10, 1847**

It had been a month, still not a sign. It was as if they had disappeared off the face of the earth. Everyone was giving up hope, except for Jasper. If it was the last thing he did, he'd be reunited with his twin, he had to be. He felt it in his heart, no matter what everyone told him, that she was alive.


	2. What Happened To Jasper

**What Happened to Jasper**

As Jasper grew older, he kept his promise to Hermione, he never removed his necklace. He missed her horribly every day though, and never forgot her. At 17, he joined the war effort hoping he could find her someway. He quickly escalated in the ranks, becoming the youngest Major, at 20 years old. Then, he met Maria and his life flipped upside-down.

She bit him, and he was changed, but he still didn't lose hope. He did her bidding for her, changing then killing people whenever he wanted and whenever she wanted. He was successful, powerful, in control, something he hadn't felt since he lost his sister. He was masking his feelings, which he knew was bad, but he couldn't help it. It was so much easier that way.

He eventually got sick of it all though and left with to live with Peter and Charlotte. That didn't last very long. He felt like such a third wheel. He left them to roam on his own.

One day, he ran out of the rain and into a little café. He was approached by a small girl, about 5 feet tall, if that, who smiled at him. "I thought you'd keep me waiting forever."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. But, who are you?" He drawled, but let her take his hand and lead him to a table nonetheless.

"Alice."

"Jasper."

"I know."

"How?"

"I can see the future. I'm a vampire-"

"Shush."

She pouted and he couldn't help but laugh. She grinned and continued. "I'm a...you know...like you and I saw me meeting you here. We're going to go meet this clan up in Washington, the Olympian coven. They're vegetarians."

"Vegetarians?"

"Only eat animals."

"That's...good."

"Yes, so let's go." She grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him out of the café and towards Washington. He didn't tell her of his past, not yet. He would, when he felt he could. Nothing against Alice, he actually rather liked her, but he just couldn't bring it up. The Cullens, consisting of Rosalie, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme, greeted them with open arms, once they said they didn't want to hunt humans anymore. It was 1934.

Eventually, 10 years later, Jasper re-told his story, beginning with the kidnaping of his sister and ending with his meeting with Alice in the café in Philadelphia. Everyone was so shocked at his story, that they vowed to someway, somehow, help him find his sister. Emmett, who had joined the family by now, punched a hole in the wall in anger at the man that kidnaped her. Esme looked as if she could cry, as did Rosalie and Alice. Edward was in complete shock at the evilness of the man and Carlisle looked upset but also intrigued.

"You believe she's still alive?"

"Of course I do. I can feel it."

"Interesting. And you said the man appeared and disappeared into thin air?"

"Yes, with a small popping sound."

"Interesting." Carlisle delcared, walking away to his office to do some research. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice wrapped Jasper in a hug, but he shrugged them off.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want sympathy. I want revenge, and Hermione." His eyes flashed angrily and they knew if he ever found that man, he wouldn't live to see the light of another day.


	3. What Happened To Hermione

**What Happened to Hermione**

The man that grabbed her took her to a little building. The people there grinned evilly at the terrified 4 year old. "What do you want?" She asked, knowing they were bad.

"You will be the one help kill my descendant," the man in front of her, sitting in a throne, spat, "so, to stop that, we're taking you from this time, so it never happens, little witch."

She didn't respond, she just stood her ground. They laughed at her. "Very brave, aren't you." The man that had kidnaped her growled. They put another necklace around her, flicking it so it spun around many, many times. Then, as it was spinning, they both pulled out a stick and mumbled something in a foreign tongue, Latin, and red lights shot out of the sticks, hitting Hermione, knocking her unconscious and blocking away her memories.

**September 19, 1983**

A girl appeared as if from thin air on the doorstep of a orphanage. The lady inside noticed, grabbed her and pulled her inside. "My dear, what happened to you?" She inquired, with a strong British accent.

"I don't know. I was...I don't remember." Hermione replied, grabbing her head. The lady wrapped her in a blanket, because she was shivering, and asked her name. "It starts with an H."

"You don't remember anything?"

"Not about myself or where I'm from."

"I know you're from somewhere south though, I can tell by your accent." Hermione giggled causing the lady to smile. "Well, you look about 4, I'd say, and today can be your birthday."

"Okay."

"That's a pretty necklace, do you know where you got it?"

Hermione picked it up and read the back. "Hermione Jasmine Whitlock; August 10, 1843; Our Angel; We Love You."

"Maybe it was a relative of yours. But, we'll call you Hermione because you said your name started with an H."

"That is my name, Hermione Jasmine Whitlock."

"Okay dear, sounds perfect. Now, time for bed, you are probably exhausted."

"I am." Hermione yawned. She thanked the nice lady and with southern manners, wished her a good night and tucked herself into the bed she was designated. The lady smiled at her and finished the paperwork for the poor girl.

**September 29, 1983**

A couple about 25 walked in the doors of the orphanage, hoping they could adopt. The doctor had told them they weren't able to reproduce and they were devastated. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"We would like to adopt." Marcus Granger told the old lady.

"Very well, come with me." She led them to the group of kids who were playing in the yard. "Do you know if you want a son or a daughter?"

"Daughter." They replied.

"Very well. If you see any kids you might like to talk to, just say the word." The couple looked between all of the children, who looked at them hopefully in return. They searched and found a little girl in the corner, who looked about 4, reading. Michelle looked at her husband and walked up to the girl.

"Hello dear."

"Hello, ma'am." Hermione replied, looking up from her book.

"What are you reading?"

"It's called Tom Sawyer."

"Really? Do you like it?"

"Its very good."

"How old are you?"

"4, my birthday was yesterday." She had no idea how truthful she was being.

"Would you like to come home with us?"

"Really?"

"Of course."

"I would love to."

"Wonderful. What's your name, dear?"

"Hermione Jasmine Whitlock."

"Hermione Jasmine Granger, now though."

"Okay!" Hermione chirped, jumping up and hugging the man and lady who were taking her away from this place and giving her a home, leaving her book abandoned on the floor.

**August 10, 1991**

"Mom. Dad." Hermione called, all traces of southern accent gone from her voice. "There's a lady here to talk to you." She let Professor McGonagall into the house. The professor informed the family Hermione was a witch and she was invited to go to Hogwarts. She grinned joyously and begged her parents to let her go. They reluctantly agreed, not wanting to lose their daughter just yet. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Hermione screamed, hugging them both really tightly before thanking the professor and running to her room to pack for her trip, that was 3 weeks away.

"Thank you Professor." Mrs. Granger said.

"You're very welcome, hopefully she enjoys our school."

"She will, it's school." The adults all shared a laugh.


	4. Broken Flood Gates

**Broken Flood Gates**

**July 10, 1996**

"_No, I won! I got you first."_

"_So, I got you last!"_

"_You were muddier!"_

"_Jasper, I won, just accept it."_

"_Hermione, I won, just accept it." He mimicked. She laughed and a man suddenly appeared in front of them. She screamed._

"_JASPER! Help me!" The man grabbed her and disappeared._

Hermione sat up in bed, breathing hard. "Bloody dream." She mumbled, standing up and going to the bathroom to splash water on her face. She slid down the wall to think about it. It had come to her every once and a while since she was 4 years old. It appeared as if she, the little girl, and 'Jasper' had gotten into a mud fight and they were arguing about who won when she was taken.

She walked back into her room, knowing she wouldn't get any more sleep. She looked at her clock: 4:26 AM. "Great." She whispered sarcastically. She grabbed her clothes and went to take a long, hot, soothing shower.

When she was done, it was nearly 5 AM and she went downstairs to eat some breakfast. She was staying at the Burrow.

"You're up early Hermione." Molly greeted, upon seeing the teenager walk down the stairs, showered and dressed.

"Couldn't sleep." She replied.

"Eat something, it'll help."

"Thanks Molly."

"You're welcome dear." She said, handing Hermione a heaping plate of food. Hermione, instead of eating though, just picked at her food, not very hungry. She kept thinking about her dream. Who was the boy? Why was the girl, presumably herself, taken? Why did the dream haunt her so much?

**August 10, 1996: 2:42 AM**

"_What do you want?" Little Hermione asked._

"_You will be the one help kill my descendant," a man responded, "so, to stop that, we're taking you from this time, so it never happens, little witch."_

_The man, and the one standing next to her, laughed. "Very brave, aren't you." The second man said. He put another necklace around her neck, flicking it so it spun around many, many times. A time turner. While it was spinning, they both pulled out wands and mumbled something in Latin. Red lights shot towards her, sending her to the future._

She sat up in her bed, sweating again, her memories returning to her as if flood gates had been broken. "I'm Hermione Jasmine Whitlock, born August 10, 1843. Jasper is my twin brother. Oh my God! I was kidnaped. My poor parents, they died thinking I was killed. My poor brother, died thinking I was dead!" She broke down crying, not knowing how wrong she really was.


	5. Found Her

**Found Her**

**August 9, 1996**

Alice, Edward and Jasper were sitting in the living room of their house in Alaska, playing checkers. Well, Alice and Edward were, Jasper was watching. All of a sudden, Alice went extremely rigid.

"_I'm Hermione Jasmine Whitlock, born August 10, 1843. Jasper is my twin brother. Oh my God! I was kidnaped. My poor parents, they died thinking I was killed. My poor brother, died thinking I was dead!" The girl said, after waking from a dream. She broke down crying._

Alice snapped out of her vision. "JASPER!" She unnecessarily yelled. "I found Her." She sing-songed, smiling childishly.

"Who, Alice?" Rosalie asked. The whole family had run into the room when Alice had yelled like she did.

"Hermione, of course!" She stated. Jasper looked as if he could cry. He picked Alice up and spun her around, kissing her softly. She giggled.

"_That _was Hermione?" Edward asked, having also watched Alice's vision. She nodded. "She's beautiful." Jasper growled protectively and the whole family laughed.

"Wait, beautiful?"

"Yeah." Edward responded to Jasper.

"But, isn't she like, 153?"

"No, she's about, oh I don't know, 17."

"Really? Strange...She's not a..." He trailed off.

"No, human." Edward clarified, seeing Jasper's fearful eyes.

He sighed in relief, which was quickly replaced with apprehension once again. "Hermione. Where is she?" Jasper asked, turning his attention from Edward to Alice.

"I'm not sure."

"Why not?" He whined. Alice was about to say something, but Rose interrupted.

"Why did it take you this long to find her?"

"Well, I'd had visions of Hermione before, but I didn't know who it was."

"When will she find out?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Of course, our birthday." Jasper whispered. He reached into his shirt and pulled out his necklace, running a finger lightly over the engraving. "I kept my promise, did she?"

"Promise?" Carlisle asked.

"When we got our necklaces, at 4 years old, the day she was taken," He growled, "we promised each other we would never take our necklaces off. I never did, so I kept my promise. I was just wondering if she did too." The others nodded in understanding and Alice grinned.

"She did Jazz." Jasper smiled to himself, rubbing his finger once again over the engraving before snapping his head up.

"When?"

"Tomorrow, I just said that."

"No, when can we get her?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's probably being held captive!"

"Jasper, sweety, she was happy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she smiles a lot. Like I said, I've had visions before of her, not knowing she was your sister."

"That's good." Alice smiled at him and hugged him tightly, shouting at Edward in her head not to tell Jasper about Hermione crying. "But, what if she doesn't want to come with me?"

"Jasper, you worry to much."

"But, she's my baby sister."

"By what? A minute?"

"43 seconds." Jasper proudly stated, puffing out his chest slightly. The others laughed again.

"Well, I for one am extremely excited to meet this girl." Esme said kindly.

"As am I." Carlisle agreed. "I remember, now that you mention it, reading a story all those years ago. It was about how a 4 year old girl in Texas was abducted and never heard from again. I just never put the pieces together until now."

"Yeah, it wasn't that publicized, mainly because of the secession of states and stuff, getting in the way." Jasper shrugged.

"Well, we found her now Jasper, we found her." Alice whispered into his ear, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Alice. And tomorrow, I'm going to look for her."

"Again?"

"Now we know she's alive, for sure. I never gave up hope, but now we know. And she remembers, so I'll go looking for her."

"She's in Britain." Edward suddenly stated.

"How do you know?" Emmett asked, having been uncharacteristically quiet up until now.

"Her accent." Edward smiled sheepishly.

Jasper growled at him again. "Couldn't you have-"

"Boys! Now, don't fight. We found her, that's all that counts." Esme reprimanded.

"Yes, ma'am." They bowed their heads in defeat and remorse. They all started leaving the room, Alice grabbing Jasper's hand and pulling him with her to go on a spur-of-the-moment hunting trip.

"Tomorrow." She told him, getting him smile at her.

"Tomorrow." He repeated.

* * *

**Thanks goes out to all of you who favorited and story-alerted.**

**An extra special thanks goes out to all of those who reviewed!!  
****thegreatstoryteller; reneesmay; ginsensu; lil-miss-sammi; meshalok; becky199756; Angel JJK; drakeundone**

**Love**

**Mia**


	6. Decisions and Deceptions

**Decisions and Deceptions**

**August 10, 1996: 8:26 AM**

"Morning Hermione!" Ginny chirped, as she walked down the stairs in the Burrow, causing the brunette to glare at her angrily. "Or...not."

"Sorry, I woke up at like 2, something, and am extremely tired."

"Oh! Poor dear, why?"

"Bad dream." Hermione mumbled, not exactly lying, but not telling the complete truth.

"About what?"

"Someone being kidnaped." Again, not a complete lie.

"That's horrible!"

"Tell me about it." She breathed.

"What was that?"

"Never mind." Hermione yawned and growled when Harry came down and repeated, verbatim, what Ginny had said.

"What's up with her?" He asked Ginny, motioning for Hermione, who glared.

"She couldn't sleep. 'S been up since 2."

"Sorry Mione." He sheepishly said. She just nodded. Then, she stood, because she heard Ron stumbling down the stairs and didn't want a third re-enactment. She walked outside, ignoring Harry and Ginny, and went to the little pond not to far from the Weasley residence.

"Jazzy, I miss you. I can't believe I forgot you. It's been 149 years, you probably fought in the Civil War and died. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to help you in some way, either by impersonating a man to be a soldier too, or just helping you recuperate." She began talking to the air, hoping he would somehow hear her pleas. "And Jazz? Even though we were 4, I loved you so much, and still do. I wish you were here."

"Who's 'Jazz'?" A voice asked from behind her, startling her so much the speaker found the end of her wand digging into the flesh of their throat.

"Oh, sorry Fred." Hermione said, pulling her wand away.

"I'm George."

"No you're not."

"You're right, I'm not." He grinned cheekily. "Anyway, I repeat, who's 'Jazzy'?"

Hermione groaned. "You heard that whole thing?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Again, who is this 'Jazz' man? Mione, you have some 'splaining to do."

"Fine, sit." He listened immediately, like a puppy. And, to stick with the façade, he put on an expression representing an eager puppy; big eyes, staring at her expectantly, and perked up ears. She laughed.

"Okay, I was born on August 10, 1843, to Amelia Jasmine and David Hermes Whitlock. Jasper Hermes Whitlock was born 43 seconds before I was, Hermione Jasmine Whitlock. If you didn't figure it out, we were named after both of our parents. Anyway, on our fourth birthday, Jasper and I had a major mud fight." Hermione smiled reminiscently and laughed. "I won, but he claimed he did. Anyway, I was kidnaped. They took me to a building, I don't know where and altered my memory. I had no recollection of who I was or where I was from. I was thrown into the future, I guess, into 1983. At least, that's when I was four so I presume..."

"I get it, continue." She smiled sheepishly, again.

"Yeah, umm, where was I? Oh yeah, so I was thrown into the future and adopted. But, my subconscious remembered the past because I'd have dreams of that argument with Jasper. But I didn't know what relevance it had, if any. Until this morning, when I had a dream about them kidnaping me. It clicked and here I am, 149 years in the future from the day I was kidnaped. So, technically, I'm 153 today."

"Happy birthday Mione."

She laughed. "Hey, thanks Fred. You know, it helped, telling someone, I mean."

"Anytime Mione. Now, do you know what happened to any of them?"

"No, but it was around the Civil War time in America, so Jasper must have fought there, knowing him, he would have gone early too. I remember where I lived though; Whitlock Plantation, Mayberry, Texas." She smiled proudly, like a 4 year old asked their address, which, essentially, she was (being that she was 4 the last time she was there).

"Let's go." Fred said, jumping up and grabbing her hand.

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, my treat. I mean, come on. It's not _everyday_ my friend turns 153, is it?"

She smiled. "Thanks Fred." She stepped forward and hugged him tightly. Then, she stiffened. "But, you can't tell _anyone_ about this."

"Why not?"

"I...I just don't want to tell them, yet. I have to deal with this alone and if I tell them, they'll want to come with."

"You want to go alone?"

"No, you can come, but no one else."

"Sure Mione, whatever you want."

"Thanks Fred."

"Deja vu anyone?"

"Ha ha, you're hilarous."

"I try." He hugged her again and began leading her back to the house.

* * *

**And thanks to:**

**DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan; cjewellm; EatingWorld; Sleeplessdream50; Katsy17; Hikaru Kosuzaku; lovingMia; ginsensu; meshalok; lil-miss-sammi; reneesmay; becky199756; Angel JJK**

**That's more than last time!! You all are awesome!**

**Love**

**Mia**


	7. Questioning the Future Seer

**Questioning the Future Seer**

"Jasper!" Alice sang.

"No Alice, let me tell him." Edward whined, trying, and succeeding, to annoy her.

"Edward, stop acting like a 5 year old."

"But Alice..."

"EDWARD!"

"Children!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry Esme." She smiled.

"Now, tell us the news."

"Yeah, tell me." Jasper demanded, looking between the two people that held the information he so desperately wanted to know.

They looked at each other and Emmett, seeing their look, held up a hand. He held it out, showing 5 fingers, put one down...4...3...2...1!

"Hermione's going home!"

"Home?" Everyone, other than Jasper, Edward, and Alice asked.

"Yeah, to Whitlock Plantation in Mayberry, Texas." They again said in unison, but this time, Jasper joined in.

"Ah. So, when do we leave?" Emmett asked, always up for adventure.

Alice looked at the clock. "They'll arrive at around...1-ish."

"So we'll get there at 1:15, if we get the flight from here to there at 9 AM." Jasper calculated. Everyone turned to Rosalie expectantly.

"Okay, okay. I'll call." She put her hands up in mock surrender. Pulling out her phone, she dialed and asked: "Does anyone care which plane?"

"Nope." Came the simultaneous reply from the Cullen coven.

"Perfect." Rosalie grinned. Jasper was bouncing on his feet, excited out of his mind that he finally got to see his sister again after 150 years, approximately.

Then, he froze. "They?"

"Uhh...yeah, they." Alice said, smiling cheekily.

"Who's they?"

"Hermione Jasmine Whitlock," He grinned at the name.

"And?" He prompted.

"Fred Fabian Weasley."

"Who's he?"

"Her best friend's brother."

"Oh. Why him?"

"You ask a lot of questions, bro." Emmett commented, but at Jasper's glare, he shut up.

"Because, he overheard her talking to you." Before he could ask, Alice continued. "She felt horrible about what happened and was speaking aloud, hoping you could hear her somehow, like in heaven or something. He overheard her speech and asked. She told him but doesn't want to tell anyone else because she didn't want anyone else to go with her to her childhood home and her family's graves."

"Oh." Jasper whispered. "Poor Mi." Alice just nodded and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"All set, let's go. The plane leaves in...20 minutes." Rosalie announced. They all ran out the door and piled into Carlisle's Mercedes and Rosalie's BMW. They arrived just on time and settled on the plane to await the 4 hour fly to Arlington, Texas. Then, have a 10 minute run or drive (at extreme speeds) to Mayberry and eventually, to Whitlock Plantation.

* * *

**I love you all so much!! Thanks for the favorites and alerts I've gotten. And thanks to all those that reviewed:**

**keelhaulrose; Meloremi; reneesmay; Katsy17; meshalok; Aria Dragoncrest; Sleeplessdream50; lil-miss-sammi; becky199756; Jedi Master Holly Black; El Neneo; zelandoni0045; ginsensu; Angel JJK**

**That's more than last chapter (again!) Thanks everyone!!**

**Love- Mia**


	8. Sneeking Away

**Sneaking Away**

Hermione and Fred walked into the house smiling and laughing. "What's going on?" Ron asked accusingly.

"Nothing." Hermione responded, smiling lightly.

"Sure."

"Glad you're feeling better Mione!" Harry commented.

"Thanks Harry."

"Hey Ma?" Fred called.

"Yes dear?" Molly responded, looking at him worriedly.

"Mione and I are going on a little trip around 1 today." He looked at Hermione for confirmation, as did the rest of the room. She nodded.

"Want me to come with?" Harry asked.

"Or me?" Ginny added.

"How about me?" Ron questioned hopefully.

George walked into the room, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Don't forget me? What's going on?" Everyone laughed and George just smiled. "Seriously."

"Mione's going on a trip with Fred at one."

"Oh, have fun." He waggled his eye brows suggestively and Hermione gasped indignantly, smacking his chest lightly.

"Jerk."

Through his laughter, George managed to gasp out, "I was only kidding."

"Sure you were." Ginny mumbled sarcastically.

"Well, I'm coming with you." Ron declared stubbornly.

"No, you're not." Fred countered.

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Mom."

"Fred, be nice to your brother." Molly reprimanded.

"But Mom." Fred pleaded, only to be met with her stern gaze. "Fine." He sighed and leaned into Hermione, whispering, "We'll sneak away." She nodded subtly.

"Quidditch anyone?" Harry asked, sensing the tension.

"Sure." "Okay." "Why not?" "Hell yeah." "I'll watch."

"George! Language." Molly scolded, frowning at the twin. He hung his head, mumbled an apology and raced outside to go join the others and play.

The game was very competitive. They had found Bill in his room and dragged him down to play, as they needed another player. It was Fred, Bill, and George versus Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Hermione kept score. By the time noon rolled around, 3 hours later, it was 70 to 60, Bill and the twins winning. Molly called them inside around 12:30 PM to eat lunch and they quit as they were, Bill, Fred, and George winning 90 to 70.

When they finished, Fred looked at the clock; 12:55 PM. He silently motioned for Mione, while Ron was stuffing his face and she politely excused herself. Fred followed a minute later to 'go to the bathroom' and met her in Ginny's room. They laughed and snuck out the window to find an apparation point (the Burrow was being protected from Death Eaters). They ran the rest of the way and Hermione held tightly onto Fred's hand as she recalled her old house. She spun on the spot and disappeared, finally going home...

* * *

**You are all so amazing!! I've gotten so many reviews with this story and am so thankful for them all! *and I keep getting more for each chapter!!! YAY!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed: Katsy17; lil-miss-sammi; len; Angel JJK; midnightwolf2192; LovingMia; Meloremi; Youko's Little Girl; Areej; Sleeplessdream50; becky199756; Maddy; ginsensu; keelhaulrose; drakeundone; adalis; meshalok**

**And all of the people that added this story to their alert list or their favorites list!!!**

**Love you all so much.**

**-Mia**


	9. Explanations

**Explanations**

Hermione and Fred landed right next to the big oak tree, which was now just a stump, where Hermione disappeared all those years ago. She gasped. "Fred, this is it. I was right here when I was kidnaped." She walked slowly towards the run-down house. She stopped 30 feet from the front of it, taking it in with watery eyes. "Momma, Daddy, Jazz, I miss you."

"It's okay Mione." Fred said, walking up behind her and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Fred." She wiped her eyes and pulled out her wand. "This is what it looked like in 1847, the last time I was here." She waved the wand and watched as the siding became white again, and non chipped, and the porch was repaired. The roofing was fixed and the chimney repaired. The house looked wonderful again, not run down anymore but as if it were waiting for someone to drive up and come home. She smiled.

"Mione, it's wonderful."

"Isn't it?"

"Yeah." They walked together inside the house, Hermione pointing out random things and telling short little tales about their significance or a memory it brought up. About 15 minutes later, a knock was heard at the door. They looked at each other and shrugged. Hermione walked over to the door and opened it.

* * *

The plane landed and the Cullens quickly dismounted it, running from the airport towards Mayberry, Jasper leading the way. When they arrived, the Cullens all looked in the windows, seeing a pretty brunette girl and a very tall, lanky, red-haired boy. She was pointing out random things to him and explaining it. They'd share a laugh or a smile and move on. "Hermione." Jasper whispered, grinning. They walked over to the door and knocked.

* * *

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked the people who stood there. There were 7 of them; a tall man with curly blond hair; a slightly shorter man with extremely curly brown hair and big muscles; another man with bronze windswept hair who was as tall as the muscled guy; another blond man but he wasn't as tall as the first; a chestnut-haired woman with a kind, caring face; a blond girl with a smile, although it looked forced; and a black-haired girl who was extremely short. Hermione looked between them all, noticing their eyes were the same strange shade of gold and they were all extremely pale.

"Yes, I'm Carlisle Cullen and we were wondering if you are Hermione Whitlock?" The shorter blond man asked.

She was taken aback, "Yes, I'm Hermione Whitlock."

The taller blond man grinned and stepped forward picking her up and hugging her. She was stunned but hugged him back anyway, though she didn't know why. "Umm," She started when she was back on her feet and out of his arms, "who are you?" He looked hurt and she immediately felt horrible. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize. I just figured you'd recognize your own brother." He grinned wickedly, eyes sparkling. Her jaw dropped.

"J-j-jasper?" Hermione stuttered out. He nodded. "How?"

"Let's sit and I'll tell you everything." He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her to the couch in the living room. Her arm immediately wrapped around his waist in return and he bent down, kissing the top of her head causing her to smile.

The others all followed the siblings and sat in various places in the living room; the couch, arm chairs, the rocking chair, in front of the fire place, on the ground, etc.

"So, after you disappeared, everyone was extremely upset. Mom cried for weeks and I couldn't function right. You were my best friend. Anyway, we called everyone we knew, plus the sheriff, and no one could find you. After a month, everyone gave up hope, except me. I could tell you were still alive, somewhere, somehow. I joined the military, at 17. I quickly became more powerful, becoming a major by 20. That's when I met Maria. She was a vampire and she bit me, changing me." Hermione gasped.

"You're a vampire?" He nodded. "You all are..."

"Yeah."

She stood and pulled out her wand, pointing it at them. "Don't come near me!" Fred stiffened and put his hand over his wand too.

"But, let me continue, please?" She looked at him contemplatively for a few moments, thinking.

"Okay, continue." Hermione whispered, staring at him like he was a ghost that was about to disappear any second but also not replacing her wand.

"I lived with her for a long time, changing then killing people for her 'army'. Eventually though, I got sick of it and ran away. That's when I met Alice here." He motioned to the short, pixie-like, black haired girl. "She saved me, told me there was a way to live without killing people. She can see the future and took me to the Cullens. They accepted me as I was and I changed, so I could live with them. It's been hard, but worth it, because I can sense others' emotions and I used to be able to feel the pain and the horror of the people I was biting. I still never gave up looking for my sister though. Alice had a vision of you stating who you were. That's how I finally found you."

"Wow... I stated who I was, that night, because I had just remembered."

"Soo...what happened to you?" Edward asked. Everyone turned to look at him. He shrugged.

"Well," She started, taking a deep breath, "I was taken to this building. The man that took me put a necklace on me. They said I would be a contributing factor to the death of his descendant so I had to be taken from that time. They spun the necklace, which I now know was a time turner." At their confused faces she clarified. "A time turner sends people forward and backward in time, depending on how many times it is spun.

"Anyway, they also said some spell, in Latin. I assume it was a modifying spell to make me forget who I was. When I came to, I was on a doorstep to an orphanage, in 1983. The lady took me in but I couldn't tell her anything about me. I had my necklace on, but she assumed it was a relative of mine's. So she called me Hermione and left it at that. I was adopted not long after and taken in by the Grangers. I was raised with them.

"In 1991, I found out I was a witch too. I began going to Hogwarts and my dreams about a little girl being kidnaped began increasing. Then, just yesterday, it changed to when they actually sent me to the future. All my memories returned and I realized who I was."

"Hermione." The Esme whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. At least now it is." She smiled at them all. "I thought I was alone, my family all dead. I figured Jazz would have fought in the Civil War and died. I was half right. But, he's here, and he's okay. So, I'm happy."

"Thank you." Jasper said, hugging his long lost sister. "But, how come you're a witch?"

"I don't know? Maybe you are magical too."

"...I don't know. We'd have to check to find out." Alice stiffened for a moment, a blank look coming over her face.

"You are." She simply stated.

"But, you would have gotten a Hogwarts letter."

"Maybe I did. I remember-" Hermione held up a hand, effectively stopping him.

"That's a story for another time though. First, answer me this. Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to know one thing."

"What's that?"

"Who are these people?"

* * *

**Well, long chapter for you, hopefully appeasing you all for the time being. Thanks to all of my wonderful favoriters, alerters and reviewers.**

**Those who reviewed though get a little extra credit, I mean hey, they took the time to write me some feedback, which I absolutely love, so thank you all!!!**

**Sleeplessdream50; lil-miss-sammi; Angel JJK; reneesmay; cjewellm; drakeundone; LuvFredW; Maddy; keelhaulrose; adalis; Maria Binger; becky199756; meshalok; NotSoSlightlyCrazy; AnitaSimons; Meloremi; Katsy17**

**Love Mia :D**


	10. Introductions

**Introductions**

"I'm so sorry! I was so wrapped up in finding out about you and telling you about me, I forgot to introduce my family!"

"It's fine Jazz, just do it now."

He grinned. He pointed to Carlisle, the shorter blond male. "This is Carlisle, you already were introduced to him though. He's the oldest of us all and he's our 'father' for all intents and purposes." He turned his attention to the chestnut haired woman, with the kind face, next to Carlisle. "This is Esme, his wife and our mother." The blond girl. "Rosalie Hale, my sister." The muscled guy. "Emmett Cullen, her husband and a brother of mine." The short, pixie girl. "You know Alice, my wife." The last man with bronze hair. "And Edward Cullen, my other brother."

"Nice to meet you all." Hermione greeted kindly, smiling at each of them. Her breath caught in her throat when Edward smiled back. Edward was frustrated and it showed on his face. He couldn't read this girl or the red head next to her.

"Hermione?" Esme started.

"Yeah?" She responded, turning her attention from Edward to Esme.

"Who is this boy with you?"

"Oh! I forgot about you Fred. Everyone, this is Fred Weasley. He helped me get here." She smiled at him.

"Hello." The Cullens chorused.

"Hey." He responded, laughingly, eyes glinting micheviously. He had noticed the look Edward and Hermione exchanged and silently vowed to do something about it. Alice all of a sudden grinned, but when Edward looked at her, she began singing in her head, so he tuned her out.

"He's a prankster. He loves to pull pranks on everyone and laugh at their expense. He started his own business, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, last year with his twin, George."

"Cool." Emmett grinned. "I like you already, man."

"You like to prank?"

"Like to? I love it!"

"Well, then do I have some products for you..." They stood up and Fred took out his 'pocket shop'. He set it up and began showing Emmett tons of different pranks. Judging solely on Emmett's face, he was in heaven. Everyone laughed.

"Edward? What's wrong?" Jasper asked, sensing the frustration rolling off of him in waves.

"I can't _hear _Hermione or Fred." He stated. Hermione thought it must have been important because everyone else gasped.

"You can't _hear _me?"

"I read minds, and you...nothing."

"Oh!" Hermione burst out laughing. "Sorry about that." She pulled down her shields for a second and asked, in her mind: _Is this better?_

Edward grinned. She put her shields back up. "How did you do that?"

"In the wizarding world, we have this thing called occlumency. It is a way to shield your mind from legilimency, or mind reading. I studied it a lot recently because of the upcoming war." She laughed again and Edward's face lit up. All the Cullens, other than Emmett, who was entranced by Fred's products, noticed. Being the protective older brother he was, Jasper sent a menacing glare to Edward.

"Well," Hermione stood and looked at the clock, "Fred, we probably should be heading back, it 1:45 PM. Who knows what conclusions Molly has come up with as to where we went." She laughed again. "It was wonderful meeting all of you."

"You too dear." Esme responded.

"No, you can't go!" Jasper and Edward declared, jumping up from their spots.

"Why not?" Hermione questioned, looking around in fear, then between their worried faces.

"I just found you!" They both responded, then they looked at each other and Jasper sent Edward another glare. He stepped away.

"Well, come with me then. Molly probably won't mind."

"That'd be awesome!" Fred cheered. "Then, you can help me pull pranks _and_ see my shop." He told Emmett. They were already great friends. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Great, like he needs any more encouragement." But anyone could tell she was trying to hold back a laugh. She loved him, it was obvious, and wouldn't change him for the world.

"Okay, let's go." She summoned a pillow and turned it into a port key. "Everyone grab a hold."

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, always the scholar.

"A port key. It transfers people from one place to the next. Just watch."

Sure enough, it glowed bright blue and they all felt a tug at their navel, then, they were spinning to the Burrow!

* * *

**I thank anyone and everyone who read my story. You all get bronze medals. Those who added this story (and/or me) to their favorites list or alerts list, you all get silver medals. And the gold goes to each and every of the following people who are just so awesome and reviewed this story:**

**Sleeplessdream50; Gr33nC1iodhn4; Angel JJK; lil-miss-sammi; becky199756; Meloremi; Maria Binger; Aria Dragoncrest; Sarahamanda; ginsensu; anita simons; meshalok; Katsy17; Mimaindi; NotSoSlightlyCrazy; reneesmay; keelhaulrose; Maddy; adalis**

**OVER 100 REVIEWS TOTAL!! That's the most I ever have had for a story. You are all so amazing!!**

**Love ~****Mia**


	11. Back At The Burrow

**Back at the Burrow**

Meanwhile, Ron and Harry were searching all over the house for Hermione. A group of black clad Death Eaters had just arrived (around 1:30 PM) and they were frantically looking for their best friend, so she could help fight. When they couldn't find her, they began thinking she was kidnaped. "Hermione?" Molly called, helping the boys. The Death Eaters were slowly but surely breaking down the wards surrounding the Burrow.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny screamed. Still, not a sign of the brunette.

"Ma? Have you seen Fred?" George asked, just realizing his twin was also among the MIA.

"No! Oh dear! FRED! HERMIONE!" Molly frantically shouted. They could hear Death Eaters cackle from outside.

"Bill, send a patronus to Dumbledore. Have him send over some aurors to help us, we won't make it otherwise."

"Yes ma'am." He responded, summoning a patronus and giving it the message.

15 minutes later, the Death Eaters were almost all the way through, just 2 more wards left up. The fireplace turned green and auror after auror filed in the living room of the Burrow, along with many members of the Order, wands at ready. Dumbledore was the last man to walk into the room.

"Molly, we're all here. Bill told us about the Death Eaters."

"Yes, thank you Professor. But, we have another problem. Hermione and Fred are missing!"

"Missing?"

"Yes, we don't know where they are!"

"Oh dear. That is a problem-" He was about to say something else, but a crash was heard. Everyone jumped when a group of people landed in front of them.

"HERMIONE! FRED!" Molly screeched, overjoyed. "You're back!"

"Of course we're back. Why did you think...What's going on?" Hermione worriedly commented, looking around at all the faces of Order members and aurors.

"Death Eaters." Harry stated, pointing. They were just about through the final barrier. Hermione and Fred whipped out their wands and stood at ready like everyone else. The Cullens also stood at ready to fight, Emmett bouncing on the balls of his feet like a child.

"A fight!" He cheered.

"Emmett!" Esme and Rose scolded lightly, laughingly.

"Outside everyone." Dumbledore commanded. Everyone listened and arranged themselves, in fighting stance, in front of the house, glancing oddly at the visitors without wands. The Death Eaters finally broke through and charged. Lights shooting from wands every which way, people dropping left and right. Hermione went into war mode, as did all of the Cullens. Since they weren't magical, they settled for knocking people unconscious.

A Death Eater fired a sectumsempra spell at Hermione and Edward jumped in the way so it wouldn't hurt her. Since he was a vampire, and didn't have blood anyway, it didn't affect him at all. The Death Eater was so shocked at the turn out, he froze, just long enough for Edward to jump forward and knock him out.

"Thanks." Hermione shouted, as she sent a stunner at a Death Eater that was sneaking up behind him.

"Ditto." She laughed and fired an incarcerous at another person. It had been 2 hours, and the Death Eaters were showing no mercy, so the Cullens began killing as well as knocking them out. As did the aurors and Order members.

The battle lasted 5 hours total, more Death Eaters kept arriving, making the fight last longer than expected. When it was over, there were many casualties, on either side. Hermione picked her way through all the people, stepping over bodies and avoiding pools of blood. She found the Cullens standing in a group near the Burrow's garden.

"I'm so sorry I got all of you wrapped up in all of this. Hey, where's Carlisle?"

"He's a doctor, so he went to help out as much as he could." Edward responded. "And don't worry, we were glad to help." The others nodded their agreement, grimly smiling.

She smiled at them. "Hermione!" Harry called. He ran up to her and wrapped her in a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay. We were worried when we couldn't find you." He said, hugging her tightly. Edward suppressed a growl. Jasper noticed and smiled lightly. His 'brother' loved his sister. How strange... At first he was opposed to the idea, but now...he wasn't so sure. Maybe, just maybe, it would work out for the best. Maybe, just maybe...he stopped there. Edward was looking at him with a hopeful expression.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Edward grinned, as did Alice, who had just snapped out of a vision.

"They're perfect for each other!" She chirped, everyone grinned.

"Oh, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Edward, Jasper, I want you to meet someone. This is Harry." Hermione introduced.

"Hello Harry." Alice greeted.

"Hey everyone." He replied, slightly confused.

"Harry, this is my brother, Jasper." She said, smiling at the tall blond.

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, I'll explain later, when we're all together."

* * *

**To those whom it may concern,  
Thank you for reading my story. It has quickly escalated and become my most popular, so I thank you for all of the alerts, favorites, and reviews especially. **

**HAHA, enough of the stupid formality. **

**Thanks again to you all! Love you so much for the time you've taken to read/review my story (or add it to favorite/alert, or me for that matter)**

**Sleeplessdream50; Angel JJK; Gr33nC1iodhn4; reneesmay; lil-miss-sammi; becky199756; Katsy17; Mimaindi; Areej; Sakura Lisel; yadyforever; NotSoSlightlyCrazy; keelhaulrose; Strawberry Moon Bunny; zelandoni0045; drakeundone; Maddy; Sarahamanda; ginsensu; adalis**

**Love Always -Mia**


	12. Unacceptance

**Unacceptance**

Later, after the clean up, the Order went back to Grimmauld Place. "Hermione, I believe you have an announcement?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, umm, hello everyone." She started. They had been looking at the group of vampires questioningly, but when she spoke, their attention all turned to her. "I'm not who you think I am. Let me explain..." She told her whole story, beginning from 1847 and ending with meeting her brother and his 'family' at the Whitlock Plantation.

By the time she was explaining their 'vampirism', everyone was on their feet, pointing wands at the group, and warning Mione to get away from the dangerous creatures. "Molly! Moody! Arthur! Snape! Let go of me!" She struggled and managed to pull out of their grasp, walking back to the vampires, only to be welcomed in with open arms by Edward, Jasper, Esme...all of them actually. "Listen to me. These people, they saved my brother. They made him a good person again. They helped him, and I am forever grateful for that. If none of you can accept that, then fine. If it's alright with the Cullens, of course, I'm going to go stay with my brother." She announced, and there were more than a few gasps.

"Mione, you're leaving us?" Ron asked, shocked, and slightly upset, glaring daggers at Edward, who had his hand resting on the small of Hermione's back.

"Ron, I'm sorry, but I have to. I've left him waiting for 150 years, I can't just say, 'Well, nice to see you again bro, but sorry, I'd rather not live with you. I'm happy here, where my kidnappers took me.', Can I Ron?"

"No, I gue-" He started, but was interrupted.

"Mi, you don't have to come with us. If you're happy, I won't force you to leave." Jasper whispered. Hermione smiled at her old nickname.

"Jazzy, I want to go, nothing against all the people here or anything, but I need a change. Besides, they don't accept you, and that's not fair. They never gave you a chance. And it's stressful here and it's been 150 years, I miss you Jazz, I want to get to know you again." She wrapped her arms around him and he smiled, hugging her tighter.

"Mione, what about the...uh, you know...search?" Harry asked, looking nervously around. Dumbledore had told him in his 5th year about the horcruxes, instead of shutting him out, like he had first wanted to do. Harry had managed, after much hard practice, to also become a skilled occlumens. He smiled at the vampires, showing his acceptance, whereas the rest of the Order and Aurors were much more skeptical, some *cough* Snape *cough* looked as if he wanted to murder each and every one of them.

"I think this meeting is over." Dumbledore announced, ushering everyone out of the room and sending them all a twinkly-eyed smile.

"Oh..." Hermione responded to Harry's question, looking upset.

"We'll help. What do you need?" Emmett piped up.

"I know I can help, unlike these buffoons." Alice chimed in, grinning. "I know where 3 of them are already, and that leaves 2! I already saw Hermione talking to Fred about coming to Whitlock Plantation."

"REALLY!?" Harry gasped. Alice only nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

"You're a-am-mazing!" Ron stuttered out, blushing when she smiled at him.

"When do we leave?" Carlisle asked, thrilled that he could learn something new.

"Tomorrow morning, first they need to sleep." Edward replied, still not taking his eyes, or hand, which was on her back still, off of Hermione. She noticed his scrutiny and blushed, causing him to smile.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked lazily upstairs and fell into their beds, asleep seconds later. The vampires, on the other hand, wandered around the house, on Sirus's permission, who had also gone up to sleep, which he gave them right before going upstairs, and settled in different places.

Carlisle, _surprisingly_, found the library and was immersed in new literature for hours. Esme, always the helper, tried to help Kreacher clean, but when he would have none of it, she settled on asking him questions. Alice and Edward began playing more games, chess, checkers, battleship. They usually were played all in their minds, and it was very hard to see who won, for the spectators. But, Jasper loved to watch it. Emmett and Rose spent their time exploring the house, looking at all the strange things that the Black family owned. When Rose walked by the portrait of Mrs. Black, and it started screaming at her, she was stunned for about a second. It screamed 'filthy monsters, ugly beasts' over and over again, causing Rosalie to fume and angrily punch the painting in, destroying it, once and for all. She smiled at her handiwork.

Hermione heard the ruckus and woke up. She ran downstairs to help close the curtains but instead, she found Rose smirking at the destroyed picture. Hermione grinned. "Finally."

"What was that?" Rosalie asked. Emmett just burst out laughing and couldn't stop.

"That picture was so annoying, but we couldn't take it down. It screams at everyone that passes a little to loudly. So, thanks Rose."

"Sure, no problem." She replied, slightly shocked at the reaction. She thought she'd at least be reprimanded, but no, she's thanked? These people are very strange. Rose smiled at her, but she liked them.

Hermione went back upstairs to sleep and wasn't disturbed all night, except for her dreams...

* * *

**To all of my wonderful reviewers: I thank you immensely!**

**Areej; lil-miss-sammi; Mimaindi; HarryPotter'sCharmed; Gonewiththerain09; Katsy17; ginsensu; keelhaulrose; Maddy; Sarahamanda; adalis; Angel JJK; becky199756; Lindsy; NotSoSlightlyCrazy; MusicismyLife76**


	13. Search For The Horcruxes, Part I

**Search for the Horcruxes, Part I**

"_Hermione!" Amelia frantically yelled, searching everywhere for her daughter._

"_What?" Little 3 year old Hermione responded, popping up from her hiding place in the bushes._

"_Oh, thank goodness you're alright."_

"_Why wouldn't I be?"_

"_It's just...Well...Your father and I went to the market, David staying home. Jazz went with us. Anyway, a man broke down the door and began shooting. David was hit..."_

"_D-da-david's gone?" Hermione responded, lip trembling._

"_Yes, honey, I'm so sorry." Amelia replied, tears leaking down her face, as well as her daughter's. They hugged, and cried, mourning the loss of David, the 7 year old son and brother that would never return._

Hermione sat bolt upright in her bed, tears streaming down her face. "Jasper?" She hoarsely called. A second later, he walked into her room.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He worriedly asked, sensing her distress and noticing her tears. He sat next to her and she wrapped herself into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Jazz, I just had a dream...of mama, telling me about David...when he...died." She whispered, it muffling against his shirt but, being a vampire, he could understand everything she had said.

"Oh, Mi, I'm so sorry." He rubbed her back soothingly and sent off some calming waves, to stop the tears.

"Do-do you remember Da-david?" She hiccuped.

"I do, very vaguely, but I do." Just then, Edward walked into the room and sat next to the siblings.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help overhearing..." He whispered to them, rubbing Hermione's back lightly as well. She chuckled lightly.

"Sorry for breaking down like this." Hermione apologized, sitting up straighter and wiping her eyes. "I usually don't, probably all the stress from getting my brother back sent me into memory lane and remembering David."

"No need to apologize. You're only human." Edward grinned.

"Oh, ha ha. Funny." Hermione mumbled sarcastically. Jasper smiled too. "Well, might as well get up now." She got off of Jasper's lap and went into the bathroom adjoining her room. A second later, water was heard being turned on. Edward had watched her leave, with a smile on his face.

"You like her." Jasper said, feeling his emotions.

"Yeah." _No reason to lie._

Jasper watched him for a few seconds before smiling. "Then go for it."

"Really?!" Edward replied, quite shocked at his decision. Jasper nodded and Edward jumped up and left the room.

Hermione walked out of her bathroom 20 minutes later, cleaned, dressed, and dried. She went downstairs, to the kitchen, and prepared breakfast for herself and the 2 boys. By the time the bacon was frying, both Harry and Ron were awake and sitting at the kitchen table ready for Hermione's food.

She had always been a good cook, having learned from her mother, Mrs. Granger, and Molly. And the boys took complete advantage of that. Whenever possible, they'd have Mione cook them something, even if they weren't that hungry but she wanted to cook, they ate. As they did breakfast today.

The Cullens, who had been previously scattered around Grimmauld Place, came into the kitchen when the boys finished.

"So, Alice says you are looking for some evil wizard's soul?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, we believe there are 7 of them; the diary and the ring already are destroyed. That leaves the snake, a locket, something of Hufflepuff's, something of Ravenclaw's, and one more that we have no clue." Harry ticked off on his fingers, counting 7.

"Well, the Hufflepuff's, which is a badger, right?" Alice asked. Hermione nodded so she continued. "Is a golden cup in some vault underground guarded by a dragon. The Ravenclaw person has a crown thingy in some room that constantly changes to a person's greatest need. And the seventh is Harry." She finished in a whisper. Everyone, besides Edward and Harry himself, gasped.

"Harry's a horcrux?" Hermione mumbled, shocked. Alice only nodded with saddened eyes. They all turned to look at him and were stunned to see his calm exterior.

"Harry?" Esme tried. He turned to look questioningly at her. "Are you okay, dear?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Hermione, remember the prophecy...neither can live while the other survives? Well, it makes since now, doesn't it? While I'm alive, so is he, but if I die, so can he. And if he dies, he won't, unless I'm dead. It doesn't mean that one has to kill the other, it means we both have to die."

"Harry..." Hermione whispered.

"And, I'm fine with it."

"WHAT?!" Almost everyone gasped.

"Well, if it saves everyone else, then I'm fine with dying. I would have to one day sooner or later, I guess my day is just sooner than I expected. And besides, I can die for a cause-"

"Martyr." Hermione rolled her eyes. He continued on, as if he didn't hear her.

"And help people, rather than just...dying."

"But Harry..." Ron tried, but trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Let's go. Alice, where to first?" Harry said, standing at turning to the smirking pixie of a vampire.

"The locket is with Dolores Umbridge, the cup in Bellatrix LeStrange's vault, the snake with Voldemort, the Diadem in Hogwarts, and Harry's with us." She declared, grinning.

"How do we destroy them?" Emmett asked.

"Fiendfyre or basilisk venom." Hermione replied.

"Okay...And where do we find that?"

"Well, fiendfyre is a spell, albeit a very hard one to cast, and basilisk venom can be found in the chamber. Harry killed one in second year."

"And...what's a basilisk?"

"A giant snake, about 60 feet long."

"Holy fu-"

"EMMETT!" Esme interrupted, hitting him on his shoulder lightly. He had the decency to look ashamed, but smirked nonetheless.

"Holy...cow?"

"That's better."

He grinned. "So, let's go to 'Hoggy-warts' and get this snake's venom and kill the crown. Then, we'll find the rest!" Emmett chirped, jumping up and heading for the door before anyone even responded.

"Umm...Emmett?" He turned around and looked at them questioningly. "We need to either floo there or go by port key. It's a long walk, for us. Oh, and it's _Hogwarts_." Hermione told him, chuckling lightly.

"Oh." He walked back to the table and sat, grinning like a fool.

"What's a floo?" Carlisle asked.

"Floo is travel by fire, you put this powder stuff into one and call out your destination."

"Port key it is!" Emmett declared standing again, looking slightly afraid towards the fire place.

"Emmett, sit." Rosalie demanded. He sat. Harry grabbed a plate from the cupboard and turned it into a port key.

Sirius walked down the steps just then, rubbing his eyes. "Was goinn on?" He grumbled out.

"We're going to go destroy all of the horcruxes." Harry told him.

"Be safe." He mumbled, walking over to the counter to conjure a cup of coffee.

"Thank you Sirius. See you later."

"Mmmm." He grunted in response. They all laughed.

"Let's go." Harry said, eyes still sparkling, allowing everyone to touch the plate before it disappeared, pulling everyone to 'Hoggy-warts'.

* * *

**Another long chapter! Thanks again to all of you who added this story (or me) to your favorite lists or alert lists!! I might not be able to update tomorrow, so please don't get too mad at me! Hope you enjoyed this chapter...Love you all!**

**And making my super special hall of fame are t****hose who reviewed!! Who, if anyone was wondering, happens to be the following:**

**Sleeplessdream50; keelhaulrose; ginsensu; Sarahamanda; Mimaindi; Angel JJK; Maddy; NotSoSlightlyCrazy; reneesmay; MusicismyLife76; house3er4ev; Maria Binger; lil-miss-sammi; maddie :); Gr33nC1iodhn4; HarryPotter'sCharmed; becky199756**

**Thanks again to you all, love you!! **

**Mia**


	14. Search For The Horcruxes, Part II

**Search for the Horcruxes, Part II**

**August 11, 1996: Around Noon**

They landed harshly, falling all over the lawn right outside the Hogwarts gates. "This is where you've been living for the past 6 years?" Jasper gaped. Hermione nodded meekly.

"Awesome." Emmett beamed. They all stared in awe at the magnificent castle for a second before Harry brought them all back to earth.

"Uhh, guys, let's go."

"Right." Carlisle replied, marching his family towards the castle. Luckily it was cloudy out, for the vampires' sake. They walked into the school and Harry led them straight to Myrtle's bathroom.

He hissed at the entrance, causing it to move aside. Hermione stepped forward and jumped in first, followed by all the Cullens and lastly Harry. The group walked along the dimly lit path, crunching bones under their feet as they walked. They arrived at the other entrance and Harry once again hissed. Inside, was a giant chamber, in the center of which lay a very dead, rotting, 60 foot basilisk. Hermione flinched, the smell was terrible.

She conjured a mask and put it over her nose and mouth before proceeding into the chamber. The Cullens all held their breath and Harry also conjured a mask. They walked slowly up to the beast and began pulling out teeth. Once each had at least 4, they jogged up towards the entrance and exited the chamber.

After arriving safely back into Myrtle's bathroom, they began to breath normally again. Hermione grinned, "Wonderful!" She exclaimed, pulling out a purple bag and shrinking all of the teeth, shoving them inside.

Then, Harry began leading the way once again. This time, it was to the Room of Requirement though. Hermione was lagging behind, looking at the castle almost reminiscently. She looked as if she were about to cry. Ron noticed her lagging behind and went to walk with her.

"Hey Mione, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. I just can't believe I'll never see this place again. After I leave, I mean."

"You're not coming back to visit?" He stopped in his tracks, grabbing her arm and causing her to stop as well.

"I don't know anymore Ron."

"But Mione, there's so much I never got to tell you."

"Like what?"

"That I love you." Her jaw dropped and he took the time to close in for a kiss. It was short, but only because Jasper and Edward practically ripped Ron off of the stunned Hermione.

From his spot on the floor, Ron looked up at Hermione as she began to speak. "Ron..." Her face all of a sudden turned bright red. "RON! How could you do something like that? We're supposed to be best friends. I don't like you like that. Besides, I thought you like Lavender. I mean, you've been flirting with her for the past 2 years. What the hell Ron?"

"I'm sorry Mione. But I guess finding out you were leaving just put everything into perspective for me. I love you."

"No you don't. You just don't want me to go."

"I do."

"Ron." She warned. He just stared back at her. By now, every one of the Cullens, and Harry, had gather around the scene, watching the innocent façade of Ron, the fuming of Hermione, the furiousness of Jasper, and the upset attitude of Edward. "I don't love you that way."

Jasper growled when Ron took a step towards his sister. Ron looked at him but didn't stop walking. He took another step, another growl...it continued until Ron was 2 steps away from reaching Hermione. Jasper took action and jumped between them.

"Didn't you hear her? She said she 'doesn't love you that way.'"

"She doesn't know what she wants." Ron spat back at the brother blocking his way. Hermione gasped.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! WHO THE BLOODY MERLIN DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? DON'T EVER FUCKING TALK TO MY BROTHER THAT WAY. DO YOU HEAR ME? HE WAS JUST REPEATING WHAT I SAID AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CONTRADICT THE WAY I THINK!" She stepped around Jasper and slapped Ron. He stood there shocked. "Now listen here and listen good Ronald." She started, poking his chest harshly to emphasize her point. "I'm going to help Harry find all of these horcruxes and destroy them. Then, I'm moving to America to live with my brother and his family. If you don't like it then I could give a shit less, but if you still want to be my friend, you should really pull yourself together and act like one." She turned on her heel and began walking towards the Room of Requirement, leaving everyone gaping at her retreating figure.

She got about 20 feet away before stopping and turning around. "Am I the only one that's going to go? Or are all of you coming too?" She smiled. Everyone else did too, seeing she wasn't still as angry, and began to walk to the seventh floor corridor.

* * *

**To all of you who favorited/alerted, I thank you. An extra special thanks to all of you who reviewed; AKA the awesomest people in the world list: **

**Sleeplessdream50; ginsensu; len; drakeundone; lil-miss-sammi; MusicismyLife76; HarryPotter'sCharmed; Maddy; Angel JJK; Gr33nC1iodhn4; reneesmay; becky199756; keelhaulrose; Sarahamanda; Maria Binger; Mimaindi**

**Love you all!!**

**Mia**

_**P.S. I aplogogize if the language in this chapter offended anyone. I thought it was necessary because it shows just how angry she was, but if anyone is upset by what I wrote, I sincerely apologize. I really didn't think anyone would care, and I hope you don't. Anyway, thanks again for reading, love you all. I'll update ASAP.**_


	15. Search For The Horcruxes, Part III

**Search for the Horcruxes, Part III**

The group arrived not long after the argument between Hermione and Ron. Ron was sulking at the back of the pack, not wanting to talk to anyone, even when Harry tried to console him.

"Okay, Alice, what did it look like?" Hermione asked, while pacing in front of a blank wall thinking about how much she wanted to find the diadem.

"A silvery crown, but it was tarnished some."

The door appeared and Hermione rushed to the door, wrenching it open and walked inside, mumbling to herself, "Silvery tarnished crown...silvery tarnished crown...silvery tarnished crown."

Alice burst out laughing causing Hermione to jump and turn towards her questioningly. "It's right over..." Alice ran to a bust of some lady with a tarnished headband-like crown on her head. "Here." She picked it up and Hermione grinned. Together, they pushed the fang through the center of the crown, jumping when it emitted a horrified shriek.

"What...was that?" Hermione gasped, holding her hand over heart quickly beating heart.

"I think we killed it." Alice replied slowly, watching as a black liquid seeped from the puncture in the crown.

"I think we did." Hermione smiled. "Okay, now where to?"

"Well, we could go to the bank thingy."

"Gringotts, here we come." Harry announced, grabbing a sulking Ron by his arm and dragging him away from the group. The Cullens and Hermione followed happily.

Harry's port key took them to Diagon Alley. As they were walking through, towards Gringotts, every vampire was so amazed at everything there.

"Woah." Emmett ogled, staring up at the buildings in awe. "How come we never knew about all of this?"

"It's hidden by magic." Harry explained.

"Coooool." Emmett whispered, staring like a child. Rose rolled her eyes at him.

They walked into the marble building that was known as Gringotts Bank and asked to go down to the lower vaults. When they didn't have a key, and consequently not allowed to go, Carlisle told the goblin he would like to open a very private vault. The goblin looked at him suspiciously, but allowed the transaction nonetheless and gave him the key to vault 3.

On their way down, Alice whispered to Hermione the cup was in vault 2, so if they could somehow confuse the goblin...

Hermione instantly understood.

They arrived at the set of 5 extremely private, heavily guarded vaults. There was a huge, very pale, dragon sitting in front and Emmett whooped.

"Rosie?" He sweetly asked, giving her his biggest puppy dog eyes. "Can I get a pet dragon?"

"No."

"But Rosie!" He protested. She glared. He grinned and hopped out of the trolley thing.

The goblin walked towards vault 3. "Um, Mister Grapptwig **(A/N: IDK, haha)**, that's the wrong vault." He looked up at the number and was about to argue when Hermione silently threw a very strong and accurate confundus spell at him. He looked dazed for a second then looked back up at the number.

"You are very right. I apologize." He walked over to vault 2 and opened it. Edward and Jasper were silently congratulating Hermione on a job well done. Alice, meanwhile, snuck in and used her gracefulness, and lack of body heat, to remove the cup from it's upper shelf. She waltzed out of the vault and walked over to Hermione.

"May I have a fang please?"

"Yeah." She dug around in her purple bag and pulled out another fang. Alice was about to stab it but noticed how put out Ron looked. He was still staring longingly at Hermione who was surrounded by Jasper and Edward.

"Ron, do you want to do the honors? I've already done one..." She trailed off, holding out the fang and cup to him. He took the fang gladly but once his skin made contact with the cup, it burned him and multiplied. He dropped it, but Edward caught the real one before it hit the ground.

"Sorry." Ron mumbled, blushing in embarrassment.

"It's fine. I'll hold it, you kill it." Edward smiled kindly at him. Ron did the honors and pushed the fang through the soft metal of the Hufflepuff goblet. Again, it emitted a shriek and black liquid.

Ron smiled and they crawled back into the trolley with the goblin who now had a horrible headache. They rattled back up and went outside into the fresh summer air.

"Where to?" Harry inquired to Alice.

"Hmm, let's see. We got rid of the cup and the diadem, leaving the snake, Harry, the locket, and the ring. The diary is destroyed to, and that adds up to 7."

"Okay, so...Ministry?"

"Yeah, that's where the locket is."

"Let's go."

They port keyed to the Ministry doors and walked in. They immediately recognized Harry and began trying to get interviews. "I'm here to see my old teacher, Dolores Umbridge."

The lady's eyes widened and bustled away, murmuring a quiet, "Follow me."

The group followed the fidgety lady and Edward leaned close to Hermione's ear, positive the rest of his family could hear him as well. "She seems to have a crush on Mr. Potter here."

"Ha, which girl doesn't?" She responded, receiving an eyebrow raise from Edward. She blushed when she realized what she had just implied. "I don't though, he's my brother, that's just gross. I meant which other girl, not me, doesn't have a..." She trailed off seeing the amusement in his eyes. "I'm digging myself a hole, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are." He laughed. She smiled and giggled softly. His grin widened. Emmett, who had heard the entire exchange, rolled his eyes good-naturedly while Esme smiled proudly.

They were told to wait and a minute later, were allowed entrance and walked into the small, bright pink office of the Undersecretary.

* * *

**HAHA, you are sooo awesome. I have nearly 200 reviews for this story so thanks to all of you who reviewed: reneesmay; Sleeplessdream50; lil-miss-sammi; len; Gr33nC1iodhn4; Angel JJK; HarryPotter'sCharmed; studygirl17; Maria Binger; Mimaindi; keelhaulrose; MusicismyLife76; Sarahamanda; drakeundone; NotSoSlightlyCrazy; becky199756**


	16. Interviewing the Bitch

**Interviewing the Bitch**

"Hello." She smiled sweetly, though anyone could tell it was fake. Jasper growled low in his throat and Edward stepped protectively in front of Hermione. Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper doing the same to Rosalie, Esme, and Alice respectively.

"Hello, Miss Umbridge. I'd like to ask you a few questions." Harry asked, his politeness obviously forced.

"You may. I'd offer you seats, but as you can tell, I never really expected to have so many visitors." She motioned towards the two nauseatingly pink cushy chairs in front of her desk.

"Don't worry about it. I have it covered." Hermione replied, waving her wand and conjuring 3 couches for herself and the Cullens, allowing Harry and Ron to take the pink chairs. Umbridge's smile was sickening and contrasted strongly with the malicious look in her eyes.

"Wonderful. Now, Mr. Potter, what would you like to ask me?"

"First, when you were taken by centaurs, where did they take you?"

She gasped indignantly. "Mr. Potter! That is an entirely inappropriate question." She had brought her hand up to her chest in outrage, allowing a clear view of the necklace wrapped around her neck.

"That's it." Alice whispered around Jasper's back to Hermione. Who, in turn, nodded.

"How do we get it?" She mouthed.

"Easy, distract her." Alice mouthed back, eyes sparkling. Hermione was confused, but prepared to distract her anyway. The annoying toad-like woman sat back in her chair when Harry apologized, seemingly sincerely.

"Any..._appropriate..._questions for me Mr. Potter?"

He sat in thought for a second, providing Hermione with the perfect opportunity. She jumped up and screeched. "Holy mother of Merlin!" She crumpled to the ground and writhed, as if she were under the cruciatus curse. Dolores jumped up to see what was going on and her necklace fell out of her shirt. Alice snuck quickly around the group, crushed the latch of the necklace between her fingers and pulled it off of Dolores. She then ran back to sit next to Hermione, who was surrounded by worried looking vampires and Harry.

"It's done." She whispered, just loud enough for Hermione to hear, who stopped writhing immediately.

"I think we should leave now." Hermione gasped out, still sticking to the cursed act.

Dolores looked at them and nodded, waving her wand and allowing the door to open. They filed out, Hermione being braced by Edward, and quickly left the Ministry.

Once outside, they all burst out laughing when they heard Dolores' indignant scream. "NOO!"

They quickly conjured a port key and arrived back at Grimmauld Place not long after, running from the furious toad.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is so short. I'll try to make the next ones longer. And I'm sorry for taking forever to update. I've been busy with school and stuff.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing: Maddy; Areej; len; Sleeplessdream50; Mimaindi; Maria Binger; MusicismyLife76; HarryPotter'sCharmed; lil-miss-sammi; Sarahamanda; Gonewiththerain09; becky199756; Gr33nc1iodhn4; Angel JJK; keelhaulrose**


	17. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

They landed in the kitchen and fell over laughing. "O-ok-okay." Hermione gasped, "Let's destr-oy it."

They pulled out a fang and Harry stabbed it. 4 down, 3 left. Harry, Snake, Ring.

"Which next?" Harry yawned.

"Tomorrow. Tonight, sleep." Ron too yawned. The vampires laughed and ushered them upstairs.

"Soo, Edward...How's getting the girl going?" Alice asked, causing everyone to perk up.

If he could blush, he would have. "Fine." He mumbled and left the room. Jasper rolled his eyes, but was still smiling.

"_Where is David?" Amelia asked David, Sr._

"_Oh...um, dear, that's the thing. When I said David was gone, I meant we literally could not find him. There are bullet holes riddling the walls and furniture, and blood covering the floor, but no body."_

"_WHAT!? I want my baby!" She broke down crying and if her husband wasn't there to catch her, she would have hit the floor. Hermione and Jasper, who were hiding around the corner, heard everything and looked at each other questioningly. The only part they understood was David was missing. Silently, they vowed to find him._

Hermione sat bolt upright in her bed, a cold sweat covering her face and back. "Again?" Was all she whispered, shaking her head annoyed. She kept having dreams, or flashbacks, she wasn't sure which yet, of the past.

"Jazzy?"

He walked casually into her room.

"Yeah, Mi?"

"What do you remember about David's disappearance?"

"There were bullet holes and blood everywhere, but no body. The assumed the murderer took his body."

"Did you ever find him?"

"No."

"Oh." She sat on the bed, deep in thought. "He was 7, correct?" Jasper nodded. "Okay, so I wonder what happened to him..." She trailed off.

"We'll find him, but right now, you should get more sleep, it's 3 AM."

"Okay, but when I wake up, we're going to find the rest of the horcruxes, destroy them, then find David's body."

"Okay, Mi, whatever you say." He kissed her forehead and left the room.

"What was that all about?" Esme asked Jasper worriedly.

"Another nightmare about David."

"Do you think he's still alive?" Rose questioned, eyes glinting.

"I'm not sure. Hermione is my twin, so we have that special connection. I can tell if she's alive or not, I can feel it. But David's my older brother, and I can't feel if he's alive or not."

"But you never found his body?"

"No."

"Could he be still alive?" Carlisle asked.

"I guess, I mean Hermione was, is, so it's entirely _possible_, but I just don't know."

"_Hermione! Come downstairs now!" Mrs. Granger called to her 13 year old daughter._

"_Yes mama." She replied, reluctantly marking her page in the _Civil War of America_ book she had been reading. "What did you want?" She asked._

"_I was wondering if you were ever going to leave your room and play with some friends?"_

"_I just got to an amazing part in my book, can I please finish it first? Besides, Harry and Ron are at the Weasley's home and I don't have any friends here."_

"_Fine, but you're leaving for the Weasley's tomorrow morning."_

"_Oh! Thank you mama!" She hugged her tightly and ran upstairs to pack quickly before returning to her book._

_As she was reading, she came to a very interesting passage:_

'During the Civil War, many people, innocent people, in Texas began disappearing. Then, a few days later, their surviving neighbors would say that they spotted the missing person(s). They would have bright red eyes and looked ravenous. They would disappear a second later so most everyone wrote it off as stressful mirages. Except one family, the Whitlocks.  
'David Whitlock, the father of 2 previously missing children and one who disappeared while fighting in the war, claimed, on several occasions that he spotted or glimpsed his son, Jasper. He claimed Jasper's eyes were red, and he sparkled in the sunlight, but after many deliberations with the judge of Mayberry, he was declared incompetent to be trusted because of all of the previous trauma in his life. He was also judged insane and thrown in the hospital where he underwent many shock treatments to 'fix' his mind. These treatments eventually killed him.  
'Amelia Whitlock, his wife, after learning of his death, broke down and refused to eat or drink or move for that matter. She sat on her husband's grave, next to the graves of her 2 missing children, Hermione and David, and cried, holding pictures of her family. She wasted away and died 3 weeks later, on top of her husband's grave. She was buried next to him, between her beloved husband and the two empty graves of her children.  
'Some claim she did what she did because after losing all of her kids and husband, she couldn't take the loss and went insane. People who went to talk to her said she was delusional and claimed that she insisted she spoke with Jasper. She smiled at them and claimed he was a good boy, he would find his siblings, and even though he had red eyes and sparkled, he was a good boy. People assumed she was just repeating her late husband's words, for he had said something very similar.  
'Not much else is known about this family. The bodies of the 3 children were never found.'

_Hermione put down her book to get a tissue, but couldn't shake the strange feeling that there was something more about this family. Something that they didn't write. Something that meant more to her than just a story._

* * *

**Hello all of my faithful readers, I'm sorry I haven't updated as often, just been busy. Hope this is sufficent for you all, thanks again!**

**Random Person In ur Bushes; len; HeyPeople76; Skittles'n'Jellybeans; Mimaindi; Maria Binger; Naydra; keelhaulrose; Gonewiththerain09; lil-miss-sammi; LightFinder; reneesmay; Maddy; Sarahamanda; Angel JJK**

**Love- Mia**


	18. Tom Riddle?

**Tom Riddle?**

Hermione sat up in her bed for the second time that night. _That's why it seemed so familiar._ She thought to herself, sighing. The clock read 5:30 AM so she got up and showered. By the time the boys were up and ready too, it was around 8 AM and they had to figure out where the ring was.

"Well, it's a Slytherin artifact, so maybe he'd put it somewhere where his ancestors lived." Harry said, looking around the kitchen table at them all to judge their reactions.

"But where's that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. Where was his mother born?"

"Who was his mother?" Emmett added, confused as the rest of them.

"We're screwed." Ron groaned and put his head down, emanating a light thump.

"No, we're not." Hermione declared stubbornly. "We just have to do some research on Tom Riddle." She was about to run upstairs when Carlisle spoke up.

"Riddle?"

"Yes, Tom Riddle is Voldemort's real name."

"I knew him, we all did. Well, except for Emmett, Alice, and Jasper."

"Voldemort? You knew Voldemort?" Harry inquired.

"Maybe it was...his father?" Esme responded quietly.

"It could have been. What do you know about him?" Hermione sat back down, a very serious air about her.

"Well, we moved to England for a few years, back in the 1930s." Carlisle began. "I met this man, Tom Riddle, who was really sick. He seemed to think he was poisoned by a girl. When he told me about her, Merope Gaunt, I believed he was right and attempted to find an antidote for it. He stayed with us for a while and if he noticed our...differentness...he didn't show it. I couldn't find anything, but luckily the symptoms went away and he was alright again. He went home and we left not long after, but in 1945 or so, I heard that his mother, father, and himself were found dead in their house."

"Where did he live?" Harry asked, giddy.

"Little Hangleton." Carlisle replied.

"Let's try there first." Hermione declared, pulling out her wand.

"Another port-key." Edward said, it wasn't a question.

"You bet." Hermione conjured up one and they disappeared just as Sirius groggily walked into the room to ask what all the yelling was about. He sighed as he watched them leave and rolled his eyes, turning around and going back to bed.

They arrived in Little Hangleton and Carlisle led the way to the abandoned Riddle house. They slowly opened the front door, listening to the quiet creek and walked in, wands out, bodies tensed. Harry led the way thoroughout the entire house, casting spells to identify dark magic. There was none found except very faint traces in the kitchen. When Hermione casted more detailed and complicated spells, to try to identify which type of dark magic, they concluded it was something other than a horcrux. Emmett sighed.

"Then where would it be?"

"Well, if it wasn't in his father's house, maybe his mother's?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry, who nodded reluctantly.

"But where is his mother's house?"

"Well, Tom said it was somewhere near here, in the woods." Carlisle added.

"Well, there are woods over there." Ron pointed, looking out the front living room window. Hermione grinned. She ran out the door and raced over to the woods. She cast another spell to detect magic and found traces of it about 20 feet into the thicket. She entered cautiously, Edward trailing closely behind, protectively. Ron watched his face as Edward watched Hermione. _He likes her._ He concluded, scaring even himself with his observation. Usually he was so daft.

"I'm growing up." He proudly stated, causing Harry to stifle a chuckle. Ron glared at him and he stopped. They followed Hermione and Edward into the forest and found a small house with the remains of a snake that seemed to be nailed to the front door. Hermione was grinning.

"This it Mi?" Jasper asked, feeling her happiness rolling off of her in waves. She just nodded.

They entered the house slowly, stepping carefully over mounds of dirt and debris. Harry casted more dark magic detecting spells and discovered a strong concentration of magic beneath the floorboards. The vampires pried it up and found a small velvet box, covered in green and black. Hermione slowly picked it up and pulled out a ring with the Slytherin crest on the green gem. "Woah." She whispered, examining it in the light.

"Let's go." Edward said, putting the ring back and pulling her out the door. The others followed. She created another port-key and they arrived back at Hogwarts, with another horcrux.

* * *

**To all of you who alerted: Thank you :)**

**To all of you who favorited: Thank you :D**

**To all of you who reviewed: Extra special thank you :'D (Skittles'n'Jellybeans; Maddy; Maria Binger; HarryPotter'sCharmed; Marauderette96; reneesmay; lil-miss-sammi; HeyPeople76; LadyPeneloSolidor; Sarahamanda; Mimaindi; keelhaulrose; Random Person In ur Bushes; Angel JJK; becky199756)**


	19. Fighting

**Fighting**

Landing smoothly, for the first time, they pulled out a basilisk fang and destroyed the ring, listening to the familiar scream, grinning. They sat down on the ground and looked up at the blue sky, listened to the chirping birds, and were just carefree, if only for a little while. "So," Hermione began, awkwardly clearing her throat. "The last two horcruxes."

Any remaining color in Harry's face faded and he gulped fearfully. "Me and the snake. The diary, locket, cup, ring, and diadem are destroyed." Hermione looked at him carefully.

"How do we kill the last one? Do we stab you with the fang?"

"We can't do that Ron." He blushed red.

"Just a thought."

"Well..." Alice began, looking at them.

"NO!" Edward gasped, horror struck.

"It might be the only way."

"But..." He looked at Hermione.

"Tell me what's going on." Jasper growled.

"If we bite Harry, the soul will go away, because essentially, he's dieing. But, he will be overcome with bloodlust and no matter what we try to do, he will end up biting Hermione, at the very least. There is no way to stop it. We can either change Harry, or kill him literally." Alice explained quietly. The group all froze.

"I..." Hermione looked between her brother's and Edward's terrified faces, then over to Emmett's overjoyed face and the others' that were all very solemn. "I don't mind, becoming a vampire that is. I'd get to be with my brother, forever." She looked quickly in Edward's direction, the look saying more than her words. _And Edward._

Alice sighed. "We bite him tonight."

"NO!" Edward roared, running at Hermione, to take her away. Jasper jumped in front of him, a thunderous collision, followed by the gnashing of teeth and flying limbs. "You can NOT change her."

"It's my choice." Hermione whispered, knowing they could all hear anyway.

"I cannot let that happen to you." He almost pleaded, finally stopping with his struggling.

"Why? It's not like it'd make a difference."

"It would."

"How?"

"You wouldn't be human?"

"So?"

"Your soul..."

"What about it?" She growled, eyes flashing and looking at the quiet Harry.

Edward stopped moving completely. "You can't lose your soul."

"I wouldn't be."

"You would."

"NO. I WOULDN'T BE!" She shouted, turning and running away, towards the forest and apparating away, to Grimmauld Place and Sirius. He always knew what to say to comfort her. He was very straightforward, which she loved when she needed to be calmed down. The facts, the truth, it made her feel strong, powerful, safe. "Sirius?" She called, watching as he frantically emerged from the kitchen.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" He asked, looking her up and down.

Instead of answering, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her adoptive godfather. She sobbed into his chest. He ran his hands comfortingly down her back and returned her hug, letting her cry it out so he could help her.

Meanwhile, Edward was staring at the place she had just disappeared from. "Why?"

"She wants to save Harry and no matter what she has to do, even if it means giving up her humanity to become a vampire, she'll do it." Alice whispered.

"But why?"

"Why what?" Jasper spat. Edward just upset his sister and for the love of everything that was good he was going to get revenge.

"Why did she run away?"

"You were being a moron. Edward, you told her she wouldn't have a soul. In essence, you told her I didn't have a soul, that Harry would lose his soul, that_ you_ didn't have a soul."

"So?"

"You idiot. She likes you. I can feel it, despite how much I don't want to, it's there. She likes you and you just told her you're a soulless monster and she'll lose her soul too if she wants to be with you, if she want's Harry to live."

Edward looked down. "For a vampire, dude, you sure are stupid. Hell, even I could tell she liked you." Emmett laughed, lightening the mood slightly.

"I could too." Ron said, shocking everyone.

"You could?"

"Yeah, I may be pretty daft usually but today, I've been perceptive. I could tell. It wasn't hard."

"But..." Edward trailed off. His face turned to stone. "Let's find her. Where did she go?"

"Home." Came Harry's simple response.

"Home?"

"Sirius." Another one word, but so much information all at the same time.

Edward bubbled with jealousy. "Bring us there."

Harry silently created another port-key and they were whisked away, to Sirius and Hermione.

* * *

**I'm not to happy with this chapter, but whatever. Hopefully I get some more reviews !! they make my day. Love you all and thanks to everyone who's added this to alert lists, favorites lists, or has reviewed. You are soo awesome. (I think this is the most reviews I've had on a single chapter!!)**

**Twilight Crazy Fan; len; Desi-Pari Always; Painelust; Skittles'n'Jellybeans; Eris. Godess of Chaos; HeyPeople76; Readerforlife; lil-miss-sammi; Maddy; artyluvr; reneesmay; Angel JJK; Mimaindi; keelhaulrose; Maria Binger; HarryPotter'sCharmed; Random Person In ur Bushes; Sarahamanda; becky199756**


	20. Alice's Deception

**Alice's Deception**

"Sirius!" Harry called loudly, once they burst thorough the front door of Grimmauld Place. "Mione!" The two addressed looked up from their quiet conversation on the couch, Hermione's eyes swollen and bloodshot, Sirius with a solemn expression on his face.

**Twenty Minutes Earlier**

Sirius pulled Hermione to the living room and onto the couch, letter her cry herself dry. When the tears finally stopped and it was only a dry sob emerging from her chest, she looked up at Sirius, smiling softly and sniffing. "I ruined your shirt." She laughed. He grinned, but it quickly faded.

"Mione, what's wrong." She looked at him defiantly, about to say 'nothing' but the look in his eyes said, 'Don't you dare lie to me.' She sighed and before she knew it, the story was falling from her lips like a waterfall. She told him everything that she had been bottling up: Remembering her family, being kidnapped, her new love intrest in Edward, her fear of losing her soul but her bigger fear of losing Harry, Edward's rant, everything. Sirius sat there the entire time, just listening. Then, he gave her advice.

"Mione, darling, listen carefully to me." She nodded. "He likes you."

"Who?"

"Edward. I could see the way he looked at you the other night. Even from the way you described his reaction, I could tell. He didn't mean to upset you, he just cares so much about you that he doesn't want you to hurt."

Hermione looked down. "But..." The door burst open then, Harry's voice ringing through the house, "Sirius! Mione!" They looked up. Edward and Jasper burst through the door right after, quietly followed by the rest of the Cullen clan.

Edward walked forward, looking only at Hermione, his mate. He didn't know before, or he didn't want to accept it but now, he could tell. Seeing her in pain, seeing her eyes so red, hearing her sniffle softly, his non beating heart broke. He dropped to his knees in front of her, oblivious to the faces around them and whispered softly to her. "I'm so sorry." She nodded, tears somehow finding their way back into her eyes and rolling down her face. His heart broke once again. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry. Shh, don't cry..." She laughed at him. He froze, confused. The rest of the Cullens began laughing to, along with Harry and Sirius. Soon, the whole room was full of laughter.

"Edward." She gasped out. But she didn't get a chance to say anything else. Everyone, in their heads, was screaming at Edward to kiss her. Now was the perfect chance. His lips cut her off and she smiled at the sensation running through her body. It was addictive. From one kiss she realized she never would want to kiss someone else, no other man could make her feel this way. It was all Edward. That's when she put everything together, like she loves to do. Edward...vampire...this kiss...he cares...MATE! She broke away softly, "Oh shit." Everyone laughed again.

Edward's face filled with concern. "What?"

"You knew didn't you. You knew and you didn't say anything." She accused, staring into his golden eyes. Then she looked at the rest of the Cullens, "You all knew."

"Knew what?" They replied, save for Alice, who looked ashamed.

"Of _course _I knew. How could I not? From the moment you came into this time, I've been having visions of you. Then, you'd meet Edward and Jasper and everyone would be so happy, but I could never figure out why. I couldn't tell anyone because I had no clue who you were." Alice whispered.

"What?" Edward asked. "You hid her from me?"

"And me?" Jasper replied quietly, upset.

"I didn't know who she was. And she was 4 at the time. I wanted to wait until the war was over, but then she remembered she was your sister."

"You knew she was my sister all along?"

"No, I just knew she was Edward's mate and we would all love her. I never imagined she would end up being your sister too. When she remembered, everything changed." Alice pleaded, not wanting everyone to be angry with her.

Hermione smiled, stepped forward, and hugged the distressed pixie. Alice grinned. "It's okay Alice, I forgive you. I...it's just a lot to take in." She stepped back and looked up at Edward, but didn't say a thing.

"So, when are we changing Harry?" Emmett asked, rocking onto the balls of his feet and putting his hands in his pockets like a child.

Carlisle turned to Harry. "When do you want to be turned?"

He gulped. "Wh-whenever." He stuttered out, putting on a fake confident smile.

"Tonight." Alice declared.

"Tonight." Everyone else repeated.

* * *

**Okay, hello again everyone. I'm so very sorry for my lack of updating recently. I've been completely swamped with homework and other things to do. I hope no one is to angry with me. I have to give a shout out to _HarryPotter'sCharmed_, who actually sent me a message which got me into writing again. Thank you. I also want to thank everyone else who reviewed/alerted/favorited my last chapter.**

**NotSoSlightlyCrazy; Desi-Pari Always; len; Sarahamanda; Mimaindi; reneesmay; oNLYtHECrazy; becky199756; Maria Binger; pixiestixz; Cecteddy; Angel JJK; lil-miss-sammi; Twilight Gleek; Readerforlife; Aria Dragoncrest; HarryPotter'sCharmed; Random the Vampwolf; HeyPeople76; readergirl828; Rori Potter; Melissa Elizabeth Granger; loukritia**

**And since I haven't updated in such a long time, there will be two updates today, hopefully making up for it all. Thanks to everyone again, I love you all!**

**Love from Mia**


	21. Tonight, Part I

**Tonight, Part I**

Hermione took a deep breath. "It'll be okay." She mumbled to herself, pacing. A knock sounded from her door. "Come in." She said, conitinuing her pacing.

"Hey." Harry whispered, walking over to her, face pale. "How are you doing?"

"Okay."

"Mione, I'm sorry I'm going to bite you." He looked at the floor and she looked up at him.

"What? Wait, you think I'm worried about me?"

"Well, yeah, kinda."

"Harry," she laughed, "In the name of Merlin. I'm worried about you. It hurts to become a vampire, 3 days of excruciating pain. I don't want you to have to go through that. But, if it saves your life in the end, I'll take whatever pain is in store for me." She sat next to him on the bed and wrapped him in a hug. He smiled and hugged her back. They sat like that for 3 minutes before they heard the grandfather clock in the living room chime 9.

Harry took a deep breath and stood. "It's now or never." He kissed Hermione on the top of her head and walked out. She watched him leave then chased after him. He went into the basement of Grimmauld Place, where there was a nice little bed set up for him and a fridge full of donated blood, to help a little with his thirst and prevent Hermione's death.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked, from his chair next to the bed. Harry paled even more, if it were possible, but nodded nonetheless. Slowly, delibrately, he walked to the bed and layed down. Edward ushered Hermione out of the room, he didn't want her to have to see that. Sirius stood in the corner and when Hermione was upstairs, cast a silencing charm and gave Carlisle the okay.

"I'm sorry about this Harry." He whispered, lips at the wizards neck. His teeth sunk easily through the skin on Harry's throat and the blood flowed into his mouth. Harry gasped and struggled, screaming in pain. Blood dripped from Carlisle's lips and he pulled away. Carlisle sat back, letting Harry squeeze his hand, hoping it would relieve some of the pain. Esme smiled at her husband and walked over to him. She hugged him tightly and leaned in for a kiss but he stopped her. He loved Esme, and no matter how much he trusted her, he knew she didn't have enough control at the moment and tasting Harry's blood might just send her into a frenzy. She completely understood and instead, kissed his forehead, cheek, and nose, grinning at him in a silent thanks.

Upstairs, Hermione was pacing again. "Why couldn't I be there?" She asked Edward for the hundreth time. Okay, maybe not hundreth, more like thirteenth, but- "Why?"

He laughed and she glared. "We don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not a child." She declared, putting her hands on her hips and pouting at him.

He laughed even harder. "You're really solidifing your point." She stuck her tongue out at him and he fell of the couch laughing.

"Jerk." She mumbled, knowing fully well that he could hear. He instantly sobered.

"I'm sorry."

She rolled her eyes at him and grinned, walking up to him and hugging him. He broke out into a huge grin and hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. She broke down.

"What? What did I do? Why are you crying?" He picked her up and cradled her to his chest, whispering softly to her trying to soothe her.

"It-it's just, Harry kissed my-my head befo-ore he went to get, changed." She whispered back, her words being broken by hiccups.

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. You just reminded me of him. You're so kind and special."

He smiled again, hugging her to his chest. "Do you want to do something?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Hungry?" Just as she opened her mouth to answer, her stomach growled. "Guess that means yes. What do you want?"

She thought for a moment. "Italian. Hold on."

"What?" But he didn't get a chance to answer because she turned slightly in his arms, sending them to Italy.

* * *

**Okay, so I know these two chapters aren't super long, but there are two of them. Thanks to all of my lovely readers :) you are amazing. I probably won't be able to update as often as everyone might like because I'm doing a pageant this summer and I have places to go, people to see, things to do.**

**But, despite my hectic schedule, I'll try to put enough time aside to write for everyone. I love you all so much, it means a lot that you leave me a review and tell me how much you like my story. Thanks to everyone.**

**Love always,**

**Mia**


	22. Tonight, Part II

**Tonight, Part II**

"Oof." Edward exclaimed, causing Hermoine to laugh.

"Let's eat." She said, pulling him into a restaurant. They sat down and she ordered. The waitress practically begged Edward to order something but he wouldn't budge. She hmphed and walked away. They talked for hours, while Hermoine enjoyed a spaghetti dinner. They laughed and flirted and enjoyed each other's company. When it was time to leave, Hermione quickly sobered and tears began running down her face. "Harry." She mumbled, burying her face in Edward's chest, elicting a jealous glare from some women around them.

"It'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

They arrived back at Grimmauld Place and Alice ran up to them, extremely nervous. Edward, listening to her screaming mind, picked up Hermione and began backing up towards the door, holding her against him protectively. "WHAT'S GOING ON!" She demanded, eyes frantically searching for her brother. He walked into the room, somberly.

"It's Harry." Hermione, immideately assumed the worst and broke down, sobbing once again on Edward. He whispered soothingly to her and rocked her back and forth. Jasper felt horrible for making her cry and assume wrong. He ran up to his little sister and took her from Edward, despite his protests, and hugged her close.

"No, Mi, he's not dead." She calmed down slightly, from his words and his powers.

"Then...what?"

"Alice had another vision. Harry won't be able to control himself and you'll die. Unless we take you away."

"What? No, I have to see Harry. I have to help him."

"No, Edward is taking you away." Jasper demanded, staring at his little sister, willing her to understand. At the same time, not wanting her to be taken away from him again, he had just gotten her back after all.

"Well, what if..." Hermione began, wheels turning.

"That could work." Alice said, grinning. Edward growled.

"But Edward, I don't want to leave Jazz or Harry and it would work. You know it!" She begged, eyes wide. Edward couldn't resist.

"Fine."

"What?" Jasper asked, feeling the sudden mood boost in not only Hermione but Alice as well.

"We'll have to change Hermione before Harry finishes his transformation. Then, he can't kill her and she stays with us!" Alice chirped, dancing over to Jasper and kissing his cheek, softly whispering 'please' in his ear. He surrendered, seeing the pleading look of his wife and sister.

"Alright. But who bites her?"

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Edward, pleadingly. "Please?"

"ME!"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because, you're my mate. It only seems right." He stared deep into her eyes and contemplated. She silently begged him to say yes and he couldn't resist.

"Fine." Deja vu.

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you."

"When?" Jasper asked, walking up to them and running his hand through his sister's hair.

"Tonight." Alice said, grinning again.

"Tonight?" Hermione questioned, checking the clock. It was 10 to midnight.

"Tonight." Alice declared. She grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her upstairs to her room. Hermione cast strong silencing spells on the room and sat on her bed. She took a deep breath and layed back. Jasper came up to her and hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead. She smiled a watery smile at him and whispered that she loved him. He smiled back and went to the corner of the room. Alice danced up to him and hugged his waist. Edward walked up to the bed from his spot in the doorway and sat next to Hermione on the bed.

"Are you sure?" He asked, unnecessarily, because he already knew her answer.

"Positive." She rotated her head so her neck was exposed to him. In the corner, they could faintly hear Alice whispering to Jasper that everything would work out.

Edward bent down to her neck. He brought his hand up and turned her face to give her one last kiss before he bit her. "I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you too." She replied, eyes brimming with tears once again. He smiled and leaned down to her neck. He kissed her throat and her pulse point before sinking his teeth into her neck, his singer, his mate.

* * *

**Well, thank you everyone who reviewed my last chapters. I'm sorry it's been forever since my last update. I hope this makes up for it. :)**

**My awesomely amazing chapter 20 reviewers: keelhaulrose and Sarahamanda**

**My lovely beautiful chapter 21 reviewers: TheGeorgieRowe; blurtoot; Vicki219; vampluver66; len; Desi-Pari Always; loukritia; pixiestixz; HarryPotter'sCharmed; Maria Binger; Readerforlife; Rori Potter; keelhaulrose; HeyPeople76; zentry; Sarahamanda; lil-miss-sammi**


	23. Winning, Duh!

**Winning, duh!**

The pain was nearly unbearable but Hermione managed and after what felt like eternity, but in reality was only 3 days, she opened her eyes to see Edward's nervous face a few feet away. If she hadn't known it was impossible, she'd have thought he'd been crying. He looked miserable and for some unknown reason-unknown to Hermione, at least-he wasn't holding her hand, wasn't touching her. He was as far as he possibly could get in the little room.

"Edward?" She called out, noticing the change in her voice.

"Hermione." He replied, straining.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

He finally moved. He slowly got to his feet and looked miserably down at her. "I'm so, so sorry!" He exclaimed, still not making a move to touch her.

"Why?" She sat up and felt her face, thinking she was somehow disfigured.

"I…I bit you. I changed you. I made you suffer." He whispered, but she could hear it. Everyone in the house could hear it.

"Edward." Her voice was softer, calming. "Edward, I love you. You know that. I asked to be changed. Besides, the pain is over now." He flinched when she said 'pain.'

"I'm so sorry." He repeated.

She growled. "If you don't stop apologizing and if you don't get your ass over here and kiss me I'll-" Her threat was cut off by his soft lips. She pulled him down on top of her and would've taken things slightly further (she craved him) but the door was flung open and in walked her twin brother. "JAZZY!" She jumped off the bed and into his arms.

Jasper laughed merrily and swung his sister around, kissing the top of her head. "Mi, I'm so happy you're okay." He pulled her away to look at her face for a second before again pulling her to his chest and hugging her.

"Where's Harry?" She asked.

"Waiting for you in the other room." Edward replied. She was put down by her brother and went back to her mate, burying her face in his chest and just reveling in the obscure feeling of happiness. It'd been so long since she felt anything remotely close to this much love, this much joy, that it was nearly overwhelming…nearly. She grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him out of the room, towards her best friend in the entire world.

"Harry James Potter!" She called out, when she didn't see him in the room. He appeared behind her and whispered 'yes?' into her ear, making her jump. She squealed and hugged him too. "You're okay! How did your transformation go? Can you tell if the horcrux is gone? Do you feel okay? Did you hunt yet? Oh, Harry, I'm so glad you're okay." He just smiled at her as she rattled off the incessant questions.

"Soo, now that the reunions are over…don't we still have one more horcrux?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, the snake." Alice replied, looking around at the new vampires and the old ones.

"Hermione and Harry should hunt first." Edward declared.

"Alright." The hunting trip went surprisingly well. They only got themselves covered in blood…nothing big. But it was fun (to Hermione and Harry especially) and they enjoyed getting to know Jasper and Edward in a new light. They watched the gracefulness of the hunters and reveled in the fact they, one day, would be able to do the same-one day.

Their trip was quick though and once back at Grimmauld Place, they showered and met in the living room so they could figure out when and where to hunt the final horcrux.

"He keeps Nagini with him all the time." Alice stated, explaining some of her visions.

"Then we just have to find him." Carlisle replied, with a soft smile.

"But how are we going to do that? He wants to kill me." Harry asked.

"But he can't." Esme replied, smiling. "You're too quick for his spells."

"Oh, right." He smiled sheepishly. "Let's go then."

Grabbing a new object for a port key, Hermione had them all grab a hold and brought them to Malfoy Manor-the place Alice described. Summoning all the Gryffindor courage she possessed, Hermione and the rest of the Cullens (and Harry) marched straight up to the doors of Malfoy Manor and inside. The Death Eaters had all been gathered in a meeting and jumped up with their wands out as soon as the party entered the front doors. They scattered around the mansion and tried to capture the pale invaders. Realizing it was fruitless, they began going for the kill…still fruitless. The Cullens fought off the bulk of the Death Eaters, with pure force, as Hermione and Harry, being closely trailed by Edward and Jasper, made their way to Voldemort. He kept a small handful of 'soldiers' with him, just in case.

"Voldemort!" Harry called, angrily, challengingly.

"Harry Potter. You've come to face your death. How…brave." He sneered the compliment, making it sound dirty.

"No, I've come to kill you." This statement was met with cynical laughter from every Death Eater in the room-Bellatrix, Lucius, Dolohov, and one Hermione didn't recognize. Hermione summoned her strength and fired a nonverbal fiendfyre curse at the snake, successfully hitting it and burning it alive. With her newly formed vampirism concentration, she managed, barely, to control it and just to kill the snake, not burn down the house. As much as she disliked the Malfoys, she couldn't bear to harm such a beautiful home.

The scream of outrage that Voldemort released was excruciating to the sensitive hearing of the Cullens. They all flinched, but didn't break concentration and continued fighting. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Voldemort shouted, dropping to his knees and picking up the ash which was the only remnants of his beloved Nagini.

"Winning, duh!" Hermione replied, giving him her best Slytherin smirk.

He looked up and his eyes flashed brilliant red. "You mudblooded BITCH!" He grabbed his wand and shouted _AVADA KEDAVRA_ at Hermione. She would've fired a spell back but Harry was quicker and jumped in front of her, sending his own _Expelliarmus_ back. Voldemort grunted but held on.

The spells collided and sparks flew. Meanwhile, Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters snuck up on Hermione, Jasper, and Edward and would've attacked them, if the vampires didn't have such good hearing. Hermione backhanded Bellatrix and she went flying, smacking the wall fifteen feet away and sliding down. She drunkenly got to her feet and started to stumble back. Harry and Voldemort were stuck in the battle of the century. Edward and Jasper had already incapacitated Lucius and Dolohov and were left fighting the unnamed Death Eater. Hermione stunned Bellatrix and turned to help her mate and brother.

"Jasper, go for his knee!" She called out, spinning around to fight off the incoming attacker-Goyle, Sr. He managed to hit her with a spell, causing her to fall and grunt. Edward heard and abandoned Jasper to go to Hermione, calling her name as she ran. The unnamed Death Eater froze.

"Hermione! Jasper?" He whispered, dropping his wand and falling to his knees. Edward all but ripped off Goyle's head. He only stopped when Hermione yelled at him. Harry broke off the connection and ran at Voldemort, surprising him and tackled the snake-like man. Then, using his newfound strength and the anger that had been bubbling inside him since October 31, 1981, Harry proceeded to rip Voldemort apart, limb from limb. Then, he set fire to his remains, successfully defeating the most evil wizard of all time.

He stood panting, covered in black blood, over the charred body. Edward had helped Hermione up and had encircled her in his arms while they walked back over to Jasper, who was staring dumbfounded at the man on his knees before him. The man couldn't have been over eighteen. His paleness rivaled the Cullens' and Voldemort's. His eyes, they were bright…and red.

"Who are you?" Edward asked. Silence followed. Not just from the man but the sounds of fighting had been discontinued from the remainder of the Manor.

"David." Was all the man replied.

* * *

**Okay, I'm sorry. That's all I've got to say. I'm sorry that I've taken forever to update. I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't satisify your thirst for Hermione Jasmine.**

**I'm not about to make a million excuses. Thank you for sticking with my story. If you gave up, I don't blame you.**

**Thanks anyway. Hope you enjoy it.**

**To all of you who haven't given up, THANK YOU. I owe you and will try to update again soon.**

**-Mia 3**


	24. David

**David**

"D-david?" Hermione stuttered out, eyes stinging with tears that would never fall.

"David." He confirmed, looking at her carefully. His red eyes glowed in the light that shined in from the next room. Harry was standing near Voldemort's ashes and looked up when the mysterious man spoke.

"David." Jasper rasped out. The rest of the Cullen clan, by now, had wandered back into the room. Emmett had blood smeared on his biceps and shirt and Esme had a spattering across her face that looked smeared, like she attempted to wipe it off but only had a moment, but otherwise, they were intact. Alice and Rose both looked somewhat disheveled and Carlisle was intrigued.

The man in question stood and glanced at his little brother, not so little anymore. "I'm sorry I never came back." He looked at Hermione when he said it, avoiding Jasper's eyes.

Jasper growled, low in his throat. "What happened to you?"

The anger was palpable. "Jazz, he was taken, attacked, why are you so angry?" Hermione pleaded, eyes apologetic at her older brother.

"He wasn't kidnapped, Hermione, he went willingly."

"W-what?" She asked, head snapping sickeningly towards David. He looked ashamed. Jasper growled again.

"Tell them! Tell them what you did, you bastard. I can't believe we're related."

"Jasper, why would you say such a thing?" Esme calmly inquired.

David cleared his throat. "I should explain. I was seven and jealous. The twins," he sort of spat the word, "got everything they wanted. They were cherished, special, and I was ignored. So, Frank White and I took his father's gun and shot a wild animal, a dog I think it was. We shot it again once we brought it inside the house, so the blood would spatter, and made sure to make it look believable. Then, we ran away. His father was a drunk and his mother a whore; he hated his home life so he had no negative qualms about going with me. We ran away and hid in sewers at night. Once we made it to the north, Tennessee I think, we ran into this weird family. They had bright, red eyes, and found us while we were sleeping. They took us in and fed us and raised us. When we were eighteen, they told us what they were, vampires, and asked if we too wanted to be immortal. Instantly we agreed. But we didn't know what that entitled. The pain, the horror of the next three days almost killed me. But it didn't, obviously.

"Not knowing where to go now that we were indestructible, immortal, and being abondoned by our 'family', we escaped to Italy, where we had heard there were other vampires. We stayed with the Volturi for 60 years or so, feeding on scared humans and relishing in the favoritism Aro, Marcus, and Caius gave us. We were special, although I don't know why. Now I think it was because we were stronger than the others and grew up in America during the war, so we had that background. Anyway, I escaped and it had been 70 years since I faked my murder. I figured it'd be okay to go back home. I found the graves of Hermione, mother, and father. I realized what I had done.

"Maybe I didn't personally kill them, but in one way or another, my disappearance affected them and now, they were dead. And so young! I thought maybe I could see Hermione and Jasper, apologize for what I'd done. But Jasper, he was nowhere to be found. Hermione had died at four. Father, sixteen years later and Mother shortly thereafter."

David was watching each vampire carefully, still not meeting Jasper's accusatory glare. Carlisle also looked out of place in the back, awkward. Hermione was hanging on her older brother's, her idol's, every word. Why would he do such a horrible thing?

By now, Harry had stepped up and placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder. Edward was grasping her hand.

"I dropped to my knees on thier graves and swore that I'd avenge Hermione's, sweet little Hermione's, death. I asked around and discovered she'd been kidnapped. So, I looked more into it. Turns out, she had never been heard from, just disappeared off the face of the earth. Someone had grabbed her and disappeared. That seemed suspicious so I went north, thinking they might have some insight. One thing led to another and I found myself in England, nearly 30 years later. Death Eaters, one night, approached me and, noticing my anger, asked if I wanted to rid the world of vermin. Instantly, I said yes, thinking they meant murderers and rapists and kidnappers. Little did I know, that's what they were. But I was so wrapped up in anger, and guilt, that I didn't leave, not even after I found out the truth. I stayed and soon, I was joining in.

"I've been with them since they began. I've killed, raped, kidnapped. I've done everything I've vowed to avenge. I'm so sorry."

The group just stood and stared at David, not knowing what to say. "You, what?" Hermione managed, stupidly.

He gave her a soft smile. "I don't deserve to be with you guys anymore. I don't deserve life." Jasper's whispered agreements could be heard in the background, but everyone ignored him. "I'm a horrible excuse for a person. Please, one day, find it in your hearts to forgive me. I'll be going to Azkaban now, for everything I've done. I don't want special treatment; I knew exactly what I was doing. No Imperious, no blackmail. Simply me, being selfish, being greedy. I was promised money, women, happiness. I got none of it. I know you're alright, I know you and Jasper have found each other and you seem happy. I just want you to know that I'm sorry."

David smiled sadly at Hermione then sat down, and waited. Harry contacted the Ministry and within the hour, the remaining Death Eaters, in the building, were apprehended and sent to Azkaban. David went with, where he was probably sentenced to life in prison. Hermione sat, thinking. She stared, completely dumbfounded, at her older brother, as he was taken away. How could he do such a thing? More importantly, how did Jasper seem to know?

* * *

**I'm in a great mood...Friday, 44 or so degrees out in January, grilled chicken for dinner. :) so here's another update. Ya'll should be proud. Hope it was okay cause I'm not sure if I really like it. The next chapter, whenever it is published, will involve exactly how Jasper knew the truth. ;)**

**Love you all and thanks for the favorites/alerts and reviews.**

**And thanks for sticking with me. **

**Love, forever and always, Mia**


	25. Carlisle's and Jasper's Secret

**Carlisle's and Jasper's Secret**

They managed to wander back to Grimmauld Place, all confused as to what had just happened. David, alive? Death Eater? Hermione was stunned and allowed Edward to lead her. Jasper looked pissed, still. "Jazz, how did you know he was a traitor?" Hermione meekly asked him.

He turned towards her, the pain evident in his golden eyes, and sighed. His arms opened, asking silently for a hug, and she stepped in. With her head resting against his chest, he planted a soft kiss on top of her unruly curls and began to explain.

"You all know, years ago, I told my story. I told about David, Hermione, Maria…well, Carlisle recognized the description of David. He told me about the man who was in league with the Volturi. He told me about how the stories, mine about David disappearing at seven and David's about running away, how they matched up. I was stunned.

"But I had to be sure. So, Carlisle took me with him, to England, and we asked Aro, Caius, and Marcus if they knew where we could find David. They told us and sure enough, we found him. He was with Death Eaters and young Tom Riddle. Although, we didn't know that was his name at the time.

"Carlisle mentioned to me, then, how much he looked like the same Tom Riddle he met about ten or fifteen years earlier. I guess it was his son. Anyway, I saw David and he was, well, angry. He didn't think I'd find him, he didn't think I was alive. But he told me his story anyway; the same shitty sob story he told tonight.

"Naturally, I flipped out. 'David,' I said, 'how the hell could you do something like this? You're a monster! I can't believe you left us like that. You realize you killed mother.' I spat at him, unable to contain myself. The Death Eaters and Voldemort around us just watched. Then Tom spoke up. 'You'd be a very valuable man to have with us, please, join.' He reminded me so much of Maria that I just glared at him.

"Carlisle and I left without another word and I haven't seen David since." He took a shuddering breath, to try to steady his emotions.

"Jazz, it's alright. I understand." Hermione calmly replied, reaching out to touch her twin. "It'll all be okay." She whispered, not even convincing herself.

* * *

**Short, not that good, and really really late. Sorry. But Idk. I am at a loss on what to say to continue. I'll try to get back into it. Hopefully this ties you all over for a little while. Thank you to all of you who reviewed, favorited, alerted, etc. You are amazing and I love you all. Thank you for sticking with my story even if I haven't updated it in literally forever. :) Hopefully you're not TOO angry at me. **


End file.
